Dave the Thestral
by aj90
Summary: Dave sees it all from the beginning till the ending but no one ever listened to the advice of a thestral.
1. Getting Started

AN I own nothing

Blaise Pov

I have always had a group of girls near me, it was well known that I was the Italian Stallion of Hogwarts! The nickname the girls gave me made me cringe in embarrassment and disgust. Sure I would use these girls for a night or two but did they really have to call me that! And make those horrifying horse noises when I had been with a girl. The girls started the trend of neighing when I was in his fourth year. Cause apparently everyone has had a go.

The truth was I was just using these girls till the girl I really wanted was ready to date me. I saw her for the first time in my second year at Hogwarts. I was sitting at my table during the welcoming feast when I noticed her. This scrawny little thing of girl, Merlin knows how she had already managed to get her school uniform dirty already. I was disgusted that someone could let themselves be seen in that state. My mother was never anything less than perfect. Her hair was always in place, Her clothing impeccable and her make-up on just right. This girl was the complete opposite of any girl he has seen before. Her hair was messy and disorganised yet it was the most perfect shade of blond I had ever seen. It seemed to light up the room, everyone and everything it seemed better or more exciting simply due to the fact she was here. She herself was tiny yet she seemed to fill the hall with her personality. I decided then and there that she was MINE. It was a matter of fact, she was mine and no-one else's from now on.

In the years that followed I would have to remind the boys of Hogwarts a few times that she was mine and no-one else was to touch her until I was ready to have her. It became a bit of an obsession of mine. I would find myself watching her constantly. I would watch her when we were in the great hall together. Sometimes I would follow her outside during her many midnight walks of the grounds. I would witness her walking up to thin air and patting it, whispering and even attempting to fed it. Often the food would disappear right in front of my eyes. I was curious to find out how she was doing this and why. It was only in fifth year that my curiosity was answered. The air she had been petting and whispering to was a Thestral. This angered me. Did she not understand that these were dangerous creatures and she should not be going near them. I was also desperate to find out who's death she had witnessed that made her able to see these Beasts.

I decided during my sixth year that it was time. I was going to claim my girl.

Luna Pov

When I started my first year at Hogwarts I was sad to be leaving the home that I had known my whole life but I was excited because it meant I was closer to becoming a great witch and finding all the fascinating beasts my father had told me about. I was determined to be the first person to find them!

I quickly became bored of my roommates at Hogwarts they talked about the most ridiculous things! They would sit and say they were going to find Stubby Boardman of the Hobgoblins and marry him. I told them I knew where he was. That he was Sirius Black was currently in Azkaban Prison and they could visit him there if they wished. They did not appreciate my kind suggestions. The girls would also talk constantly about makeup and hairstyle. Did they not know that makeup attracts karcotakees! These's little beast are damn near invisible to sight but they cause a lot of problems they make girls giggly and silly especially in the presence of men!

This is when I decided enough was enough these girls did not heed any of my helpful tips. I decided it was time I began to look around the ground of Hogwarts to see if I could find that illusive Blibbering Humdingers. I have came so close several times to finding it but it manages to escape at the last moment! It was during one of these hunts that I found the Thestrals. These beautiful creatures amused me greatly. Dave was the funniest of the thestrals, He had the most wonderously interesting viewpoints of Hogwarts and those that dwelled within it. According to Dave it was here that I would meet the one that would lead me to the Blibbering Humdingers! You can only imagine how joyous I felt at hearing this. I hoped I would meet them soon.


	2. fun and games till someone gets hurt

AN I own nothing.

What Dave has to say

I have been watching over my lovely friend Luna for years now. It is apparent to me that she is the only person in Hogwarts with a good head on her shoulders. She knows more than half of the teachers, except for that bloke Dumbledore but even he has had his moments of dimness. However there is one thing my dear Luna has yet to notice. The bloody Italian boy that is always following her and watching her with an adoring stare. That fellow is head over in heels in loveeeeee with my girl Luna. Even if he attempts to forget about her by sleeping with every girl but her in a 100 mile radius. I think they call it sowing their wild oats before settling down. I don't really understand how oats can be wild but hey a saying is a saying! Who am I to change things.

This Italian fellow is the one for my Luna. He will lead her to all her dreams. He will help her complete all her hopes and ambitions . That is if she notices him. See the problem with Luna is she is the brightest witch I have ever met but she has a slight problem of not noticing the people round her. She is a great at finding creatures or places or things that no one else notices but when it comes to people she's a bit iffy.

I can't say I haven't tried helping her. I attempted speaking to the Italian boy. Fire I think his name is. Anyway the wee blighter ignored me completely! I stood right beside him and attempted chatting to him man to Thestral about Luna. He turned on his heel and walked away! I was quite put out over this. So for the last few weeks I have been nicking stuff out of his bag just to piss him off. It has been quite entertaining watching him fight with the other sixth years over who has been nicking his stuff. Then watching him owl his mum to get a replacement. Hehehe

I still plan on forcing these two together. I just need a new plan! Cause apparently Fire Boy doesn't want to work as a team to get him and Luna together.

Blaise Pov

For months now things have been disappearing from my bag. It is most annoying and Mother is getting irritated at constantly having to owl me items. When I find out who is doing this I am gonna wring their neck!

Dave Pov

When I heard Fire Lad declaring to his friends that he would wring the neck of the person stealing from him. I decided I had played with him enough. That big old vein had popped out in the middle of his forehead during his speech. I decided he had suffered enough for ignoring me! Plus I like my neck. It's majestic plus the ladies love it.


	3. The ritual

AN I own nothing of the Harry potter world JK rowling owns it all.

Luna pov

Over the last couple of weeks I have noticed Dave acting oddly. He is always watching that boy from Slytherin, I think his name is Blaise Aubergine or was it Zabini. I personally prefer Aubergine but that's just me. I have also noticed Dave has a lot of new items, quills, chocolates, a scarf, a jumper and a few family photos of Blaise. I think its nice that Dave has connected with someone else but I can't help thinking that Blaise maybe missing these items. That's why I decided to return them to him.

Blaise Pov

She finally spoke to me. I knew that she could not stay away from the charms of a Zabini. Even if she was just returning the items that had gone missing. However I was so cool and confident when talking to her. She is gonna be mine so soon. She even asked me to meet her tonight down by the Black lake.

Luna pov

Blaise sure does stutter and sweat a lot. I believe he is under the influence of a wrackspurt. He is so affected he could barely get the words out! I decided I would help him clear his mind of those menace wrackspurts! I told him to meet me down by the Black lake tonight. We shall call out the ritual to clear the mind of wrackspurts!

Blaise pov

I was slightly nervous when getting ready to meet Luna. Draco and Pansy would not stop questioning me on who I was meeting tonight. They are determined to find out who this girl is that has me so flustered. Merlin I can't wait to see Luna tonight I knew it was only time until she came to me.

When I arrived down to the Black lake I saw that Luna was already there she was dancing around and picking flowers. She was humming the most haunting melody. It was truly beautiful. I did not want to disturb her so I just stood watching her. It was as if she sensed my stare for she turned round and called to me "Blaise come on, we must begin".

I had no idea what we had to begin but as long as I was with her I didn't care.

"Of course Luna…. Erm What are we suppose to begin?"

"The ritual to clear you of wrackspurts silly!"

I had no clue to what a wrackspurt was but I decided I would run with this idea. It meant more time with Luna.

"Oh yes the wrackspurts, horribly annoying it will be great to get rid of them"

" Good well first we must strip down to our underwear and then must put on these charms which will help begin the ritual"

As soon as she said that, all I could think was has christmas came early yet! I have never removed my robes as quickly in my life. "Well done Blaise now put on this garland of herbs and now we swim in the Black lake"

This was when she lost me. Does she not know what lives in the Black lake? First you have the massive squid then merfolk! What was she thinking this can't be safe and it can't be sanitary. "Are you sure about this Luna? Do we really have to do it this way?"

"We must if you want to rid yourself of the wrackspurts!" That was that, this is how I will die. Death by squid while wearing herbs which smelt so bad. Luna had already dived right on in to the lake. She hasn't appear. Why hasn't she appeared? Where is she? Oh merlin she has not been taken by the SQUID has she! I ran to the water and jumped right in. I swam to were I saw her last and that's when she jumped up out of the water yelling "Your clear of wrackspurts! You needed a good dose of fear to clear your mind of them! It worked didn't it? Your mind feels clearer does it not?"

I did not know whether to throttle her or kiss her. My heart is still racing. I could only manage to bumble out the words "Yea all clear"

We then began to swim about the lake and splash each other. It was the most fun I have had in years! Anytime I attempt to have fun like this I am reminded that it isn't proper for young man of my level in soceity. I wish I could be this free always.

Luna pov

Now that Blaise is free of the Wrackspurts he is delightful to talk to. Almost as amusing as Dave. We swam for hours. I told him all about the creatures that I wanted to find. I told him how I wanted to travel the world. Go to places that few have been to before. I want to see, hear, feel things that most people never do in their lifetime. I want to live life to the fullest. As Mr Roland Gift said "It's better to burn brightly for half as long than to be a dim lingering light."

Dave pov

I told you my master plan would work! Keep stealing Bonfires stuff and then let Luna find it so she can return it so they can speak. Yeah that was totally the plan! "SHUT UP DEBBIE! THAT WAS ALWAYS THE PLAN!"

That Debbie such a joker! Anyone could see that I had always had this all planned out the last detail.

AN thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it :D


	4. Blaise mans up

AN I own nothing! JK owns all :0

Luna Pov

I have started to see Blaise everywhere since the night I helped him rid himself of those wrackspurts. I have also noticed that a lot of my missing objects are now reappearing. I finally got my radish earrings back!

Someone has also been putting wildflowers in my bag or in my bed or at my seat at the great hall. I have also found them at my area in the library. I believe that it maybe the work of wood elf or some sort of woodland creature! It's so exciting they must finally be noticing my work to help them!

Blaise Pov

I have been having words with the girls in Luna's dorm about the fact that they keep taking my Luna's stuff. She has been so happy since she got her radish earrings back I don't think she even cares about the rest of the missing stuff! Just those ruddy radish earrings.

I have also begun my attempt at wooing my Luna. I thought flowers would be the best place to start. I was going to send her a big bouquet of flowers but then I thought more on the type of girl My Luna is and decided she would prefer one flower at a time and all of them to be handpicked wildflowers from the forest. I was so excited that I was finally starting to put the moves on her. After a week of me leaving flowers in places she would be in. I overheard her say to Ginny Weasley that she believed a wood elf or some sort of woodland creature is giving her these flowers! Does she not understand that someone could like her and want to be with her and that's why SHE IS GETTING HANDPICKED FOREST FLOWERS!

I think I need to up my wooing levels and be more direct with her!

Dave Pov

The boy is finally working to get Luna instead of sitting waiting for her! I am going to work on Luna on noticing that he likes her.

Blaise Pov

I decided I would ask Luna to Hogmeade the next day we are allowed to go. I watched her all the way through dinner and when I saw her rise to go out on her evening walk, I followed her out.

I can't wait till she is mine.

She is standing down by the lake looking out on the water. She is so pretty with her pale pearly skin and her long blonde hair. I know our children are going to be amazing looking with our looks they could be nothing but hot. They will be the heart breakers of Hogwarts when they get there. FOCUS on the task at hand Blaise! You won't be having kids with her unless you ask her out!

She suddenly turned round as if she had heard my whole inner monologue.

I just about managed to spit out "Hi Luna"

She smiled that dreamy smile of hers and said "Hello Blaise, How are you this evening?"

"Fine Thanks how are you?"

"Most excellent tonight is a perfect night for hunting down some maliayies"

"erm great, hope your successful with that. Soo would you like to go to Hogmeade with me this Saturday?"

"Sure I was planning on spending the day with the thestrals but it would be nice to get to know you better"

"Great I will meet you in the entrance at 11am!"

"Is this a date Blaise? The girls in my dorm would call this a date."

"It's a date if you want it to be"

"Then it's a date see you at 11 Blaise"

AN Hope you like it sorry for the delay I could slightly distracted and this is my first attempt at writing a story so I keeping ripping all attempts to shreds! Doubting yourself sure is a doozy! Thanks for reading!


	5. Hogsmeade Date

**AN I own nothing JK owns all.**

Blaise Pov

I was really nervous about today but I knew I would rock it cause I am hot. I spent a little extra time on getting ready. I had to make sure my hair was perfect. As soon as I stepped out of the boy dorms Pansy was all over me asking "Blaisey Are you taking me to Hogsmeade today? Is that why your dressed up so nice?"

I managed to shake her off me. "No Pansy I would never take you anywhere and never will. Don't ever touch me"

That girl is a plague she tries it on with any pureblood boy that has any inheritance coming his way. She doesn't care how much money as long as he has money. We will probably see her hanging off a Weasley soon!

I started my walk up to the great hall to meet my Luna. I hope today goes well.

There she is! She is gorgeous. Look at that hair. Her smile is perfect. She is amazing. I am in love. What is that girl saying to my Luna! How dare she!

Luna Pov

I was waiting up at the great hall for Blaise to arrive. Girls from my dorm were giving me looks. Anna came stomping over "Hey Looney, what are you standing here waiting for? You will never have a date or any friends so what are you waiting for? No-one wants to hang out with a crazy!"

"I think you got my name incorrect there Anna. My name is Luna not Looney."

"That is the one thing from that whole statement that upset you"

"Of course! I know for a fact that the rest is not true. I do have Friends. I am friends with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Not that I really care that you need to be told. Also I am waiting here to meet Blaise."

"HAHAHA Blaise must be getting desperate if he is going out with you. I must tell him that I am free"

Blaise suddenly appeared behind Anna saying "You have it all wrong"

Anna said "See I knew you had it all wrong Looney! Of course Blaise would never be interested in you!"

Blaise stated "No you have it all incorrect Anna. I would never be interested in you! I only want Luna and if I ever hear you speak that way to her again you will regret it for the rest of your life. I will ruin you.

Anna just gulped and ran after she caught the fierce look that was on Blaise's face. I was shocked that he could say that to someone.

Once Anna ran off in fear, Blaise turned to me. I have never been angrier in my entire life. How could he have done that! Did he think it was in my honour!

"Are you ready my Luna?"

"No I can't believe you did that! I have never been more ashamed in my whole life!"

"What? Why what's wrong Luna?"

"YOU! How could you do that to her? How could you be so cruel? That is not how you deal with problems! You don't just threaten people to get your way! You have to discuss it and make sure they fully understand what they did wrong so they won't go and repeat their mistake! You can't just go around forcing people to follow your viewpoints and what you want them to do! You have to let them make their own way! Be their own person! Not what you are forcing them to be"

"She was being horrible to you! I was standing up for you! Protecting you!"

"No you were showing off your power and trying to be the big man coming in and saving the day! I don't need that! I can fight my own battles and I can take someone being mean to me! I am use to it. It's been happening for 4 years. I can face the world by myself."

"I don't see why you can't have someone fight your battles for you! I will protect you from them all"

"I don't want that I want someone to be a partner with me. I don't want them to be charge and I am just going along for the ride. I want to be equals! I want to be able to face the world and be proud of myself"

"You don't need anyone then! I will just leave you and let you be!"

"No I don't need you but I want you!"

I reached up and kissed Blaise on his lips. His body shuddered as if he didn't expect this outcome but his hands quickly came up to my face holding me to him so I could not pull away. He was amazing at kissing. It was perfect. It was filled with passion but he held me tenderly as if he was scared I would run away or break. He was perfect.

Blaise Pov.

She wants me! I can't believe she is kissing me! This is amazing! It's so much better with her than anyone else I have ever kissed.

Dave Pov

I had decided to sneak in to the great hall today so I could watch them start their date. These stupid humans don't even see me! They are missing out on the greatness that is Dave. As I watched Luna and That silly girl Anna my blood was boiling! How dare she talk to my friend that way! Then Blaise arrived and he defended Luna. Bad idea buddy Luna can fight her own battles and she is now gonna fight another one with you. Like clockwork as soon as Anna left Luna turned to Blaise with her eyes burning with her anger! This was gonna be some argument and I got courtside seats! I am surprised Luna had not spotted me standing here. Oh I wish I had some chicken to chew as I watched this fight!

Oh they are kissing now. Well didn't see that one coming. Their first date and they have already fought then made up and made out huh this couple sure moves fast.

Oh is that first year boy staring me! Now he is pointing! He is screaming now! I think I have been spotted. Now they are all screaming I better run before they get those wands out!

Luna Pov

Did I hear screaming?

**AN thanks for reading I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! You all are so lovely! I tried to make it a bit longer this time for you :D xx**


	6. Shiner Sunday

**Disclaimer I own nothing JK Rowling has rights to all **** I wish Blaise was mine though hehe**

**Shiner Sunday.**

**Luna POV**

I decided I would have to go down to see Dave today. He has been very bad! He started a riot in the great hall due to the fear he put the 1st and 2nd years in when one declared they could see some monster standing in the hall then gave a description of said monster. I was rather offended when I heard the description of Dave. He is not some disgusting beast with blood hanging from his jaws and smells like death! He only ever has blood on his jaws after dinner and he does wash every day!

I quickly found Dave with his herd. They were ambling having what appeared to be a very relaxing Sunday. I strode over to Dave. As soon as he saw me coming he started taking steps away as if he was planning to bolt away. I quickly yelled "Don't even think about leaving till we have talked! You will just make it worse for yourself if you leave!"

"Aww, do we really have to talk about it Luna? It's embarrassing enough already. Dumbledore came down earlier and spoke to me about it! Can't we just let it be?"

"No way! I want to know what made you come in to the great hall?"

""

"What was that? I could not hear was you said cause you mumbled it out so quickly!"

"I said I wanted to see how your date was going. I wanted to make sure you were ok and he was treating you right"

I was so shocked at what Dave had just said I just stood there staring at him. He quickly said "I can see you are annoyed and I will go"

I quickly grabbed him before he could leave "Don't be so stupid! I am happy you wanted to watch out for me and make sure I was ok. It's so sweet of you. You are the first to have worried about me ever!" I gave him a hug around his neck and patted his head.

"Of course I would worry about you Luna!"

I was so happy that Dave cared about me this much. No-one has ever tried to be involved in my life or watched out for me. It was nice to know someone watching out for me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Dave and his herd but my thoughts kept on drifting to Blaise and our date yesterday. I had such a good time. He really is an amazing kisser, I am glad I had my first kiss ever with him. It seemed right, almost like it was to be that way. He took me on a wonderful date once we had cleared up the Dave trouble. Blaise held my hand the whole time. I started to get really worried that my hand was clammy and that he would be grossed out by my moist hand. He never mentioned it so I think it was all in my head. You know how you build up small insignificant details in your head till they are big huge trolls! Well I have a tendency to do that. Totally over think minor details while the bigger ones slide by!

What was I talking about! Oh yes the wondrous date with Blaise. He walked me down to Hogsmeade then we kept walking past all the shops and cafes to the outskirts of Hogsmeade to this little duck pond. It was so cute. He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and he enlarged it. When he opened it he removed a big thick blanket and then produced lots of food. All of it was delicious. I loved the lemon cheesecake, I don't know how he knew but it's my favourite. We spent the day sitting on the blanket chatting about all our likes, dislikes, hopes and what we want from the future. I kept throwing bits of bread to the ducks it was so funny to watch them waddling about. Then all the little ducklings came waddling by after their mother. It was adorable to see.

When we made it back to the castle Blaise walked me all the way to Ravenclaw tower right to the door. I don't know how he knew where our door was and I didn't really care that he knew.

We stood there chatting then there was silence. I was frantically wracking my brain to think of something to saw but it was blank for once, there was nothing there to say! I was betting he was thinking I was some bimbo who gets all tongue tied. When he swiftly bent down and kissed me. It was incredible. My heart started to race, I could hear it pounding in my ears. As quickly as it started he pulled away, he ran his hand along cheekbone and smiled then he just walked away. I stood there frozen to the spot staring after him. It was only when he turned the corner that it dawned on me that I was standing there like some idiot. I could feel my cheeks flaming red. I was quickly in the common room and went straight upstairs to the girl's dorm.

I have not stopped thinking about that date since. It has been playing on my mind as if it is a cinema as the muggles call them you know those moving pictures and story is played out. Well it's just like that.

During the whole time I was replaying my date I had managed to walk right round the black lake to the corner where students went to get some alone time if you know what I mean. It was there that I heard it. "Blaise, you know you want me! We are so good together. We would have a great married life and you know the sex would be amazing"

My heart stopped then dropped as if it was trying to escape my chest. I have never felt like this before. I was just being used until someone else came along. I could see her running her hands through his hair and he was just standing there letting her. Then she reached up and kissed him right on the lips!

My blood started to boil! I can't believe he would embarrass me this way! I am use to people making fun of me but this is just inexcusable. I wanted to crush him and her!

I stormed over to the tree and "YOU!YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU'RE A SKID MARK ON THE UNDERWEAR OF SOCIETY! YOU SCUMBAG!"

"How dare you speak to me this way Looney!" squealed Daphne Greengrass.

"I wasn't speaking to you! You idiot but your just as bad you tramp!" With the end of that sentence I swung my arm back and punched her in the face.

She let the most horrendous sound out of her mouth and crumbled to the ground. I was sort of pleased with the sight but it left a bad taste in my mouth. I then turned on Blaise and said in very low voice "You are the lowest of the low and I never want to see you or hear from you ever again"

He attempted to speak he managed to stutter out "Luna" before I striked he also got a punch to the face and he too crumbled to the ground.

I left disappointed but satisfied that I had stood up for myself. He did say I didn't stand up for myself enough.

As I was walking away I was struck with horror what did I do! I don't speak to people that way and I certainly never hit someone. I can't believe I just verbally and physically abused two people just because I was angry. I am so disgusted with myself. I have never done anything like that before. I feel so awful. If this is what being in love make you do I never ever want to be in love again. Once is enough for me. I will now have to avoid Blaise and Daphne for the next three years until they graduate. I will also have to avoid the Slytherin house in case of retaliation, even if I do deserve the punishment I don't want to see what the Slytherins will dream up for me.

Why did I think anything could ever be normal especially where I am involved.

AN Sorry for making you wait for an update. I hope you like it and I am going to try to get in to a routine of updating! Thanks for reading. Please review :D xx


	7. Life don't go quite like you planned it

**Life don't go quite like you planned it **

AN I own nothing

**Blaise pov **

I once heard a muggle song. It was about the muggle walking on sunshine. I know that is humanly impossible but today I understand what that muggle was singing about. It's bubbling excitement that you feel. Today I am walking on sunshine! It's all due to Luna. She has made me happier than I have every been. If Slytherins were allowed to smile I would be walking about with a big grin on my face like some Hufflepuff. Bloody happy buggers they are.

Luna and I went on our first date, ignoring the horrible start to the date. Merlin that girl Anna is a bitch. Apparently, there was some riot in the great hall. Some beast walked in and freaked out all the wee 1st and 2nd years. I didn't even hear this happening. Damn is Luna a good kisser. She is so sweet and tender.

I can't stop thinking about our first date she seemed to really love what I had planned for us. I had to sneak out early so I could get the house elves to make me a picnic. The whole walk to the duck pond (my favourite place in Hogsmead, who doesn't like ducks with their cute feathers and the quacking) Luna held my hand. It was incredible, I could feel little sparks the whole time.

She is so amazing. I could not stop asking her questions. The way her face moves when she starts talking about something she likes then she speeds up her speech because she has so much to say on the topic. She is truly adorable. The day just made me love her even more.

I can stop thinking about it. I should really be focusing on this potion essay because if I don't finish it and do it to a high standard Snape is going to kill me. When I finish my potions essay I have transfiguration next. Followed by History of Magic essay which is a waste of time, what is Dumbledore thinking having a ghost teach us. It is dreadfully boring, we barely learn anything and he never marks our work.

By the time I finished all my homework the sun was getting ready to set so I decided I would go down to the Black Lake because I knew my Luna would be around there. She is always down by the Black Lake at this time.

I stood by the Lake looking out across hoping to catch a glimpse of a flaxen coloured head of hair. I had yet to spot her but I remained hopeful. I knew my Luna, I knew she was here.

However I did see a dark headed girl headed my way. Inside I was dying. I don't want her near me. Daphne Greengrass was getting closer there was no escape! My fate was sealed! I am now stuck talking to her.

'Blaise Darling, what are you doing out here all alone? I will stay with you and keep you company.'

'I am fine Daphne, you can leave.'

'No No I won't take no for an answer, I will stay here with you, maybe keep you warm hmm.'

Did she just step closer to me! I think she did oh Merlin does she think I want her!

'Daphne really I am fine and toasty warm you can go inside.'

'Blaise you are not making this easy!'

'Making what easy? I just want to be left alone!'

'Blaise, your mother and I have already decided that you and I would be perfect together. I am trying to get the ball rolling since you won't. You have been with every girl in this school but me! I have waited years for you Blaise! I let you go and sow you wild oats but now is the time for you commit to me!'

'WHAT I NEVER SAID I WOULD COMMIT TO YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! Just leave me alone.'

This girl was nuts I never said I would ever commit to her. I have barely even spoke to her. She is crazy.

'Blaise, you know you want me! We are so good together. We would have a great married life and you know the sex would be amazing"

I don't know if the sex would be amazing with her because I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX WITH HER! Not that I would want to! I love Luna, I don't want anyone else. I was just about to voice this thought when Daphne reached up grabbed me and kissed me. I tried moving back to get away but that girl has some grip. It was all wrong. She felt wrong. She wasn't Luna. I only want to kiss Luna.

I was in the middle of shoving Daphne off me when I heard Luna screaming '"YOU!YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU'RE A SKID MARK ON THE UNDERWEAR OF SOCIETY! YOU SCUMBAG!"

Shit! Luna is here and she just saw me kissing another girl this is not good! Engage brain say something to fix this. God this is so embarrassing why am I not speaking. I really want to wash my mouth out it tastes of Daphne which is so foul.

Daphne screeched "How dare you speak to me this way Looney!"

How dare she call Luna that! How rude! Why am I not speaking! Have I had a stroke or something?

"I wasn't speaking to you! You idiot but your just as bad you tramp!" screamed Luna. Then her arm swung back and she punched Daphne in the face. Oh my Merlin did my Luna just punch Daphne.

Ouch would Daphne not make that noise. Oh she's on the ground now. At least she is now silent so I can now think about how to get my stupid mouth to work.

Luna has now turned to me. She is about to yell again. "You are the lowest of the low and I never want to see you or hear from you ever again"

I managed to get to get my brain to engage and I said "Luna"

That's a good start right?

Then I saw it coming right at me.

The fist.

It collided with my face.

Damn that hurts as I lay on the ground looking up.

I guess Luna wasn't a good start.

At least she is standing up for herself! She learnt something from our talks.

Now I just need to get her back.

AN Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing p, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini and peacefeet girl18.

I have finally sat down and wrote a story overview so hopefully this will make me update more often! Please Review!xx


	8. The Aftermath

AN I own nothing!

Luna Pov

I was dreading today as I was walking down to the great hall. I would have to see them together. Sitting side by side, laughing, joking, touching, KISSING. Breathe Luna calm down. I barely slept last night I kept thinking about them. Laughing at how funny it was that crazy old Looney thought that she and Blaise had anything important. I know it was only one date but I truly thought we had something! I felt something I never felt before or even knew I could feel. And now it is gone.

I felt sick when I saw the Great hall coming in to view. I decided to move quickly and get a seat. I picked up my pace and rushed over to the Ravenclaw table. Once I made it to a seat I decided to have a look round the hall to see if anyone noticed me. Oh Merlin everyone was looking. I am dying of embarrassment. They must all know. I bet Daphne and Blaise went and told everyone.

Just focus on eating and finishing this horrible breakfast. I managed to start spooning some porridge in to my mouth. Then I saw him. He was looking right at me with this haunting stare like his life had been ruined. Why was he looking at me should he not be looking at Daphne his fiancée? Oh Merlin I love his coffee coloured eyes. They are so soulful. What am I doing stop looking at him? He is a scumbag who tried to date me when he is engaged!

Oh no he is standing up now! Is he coming over here? I bet he is going to yell at me for hitting his fiancée! What was I thinking? Violence is never the answer but I was just so annoyed! I think I am going to be sick.

What is that noise?

Oh it's Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Yah it's Hermione, Ron and Harry! They can distract me from Blaise.

Hermione is giving me tender look 'Hello Luna, How are you?'

'erm good you?'

'I am alright'

That's when I noticed Hermione was glaring right at Blaise.

He continued walking straight towards us. Harry and Ron have also joined in on the glaring.

Maybe I should glare too since everyone is glaring. No not going to happen, I can't glare at Blaise I like him too much. I wish I could glare at Blaise.

Harry cleared his throat then spoke while looking directly at Blaise. His gaze was unrelenting. 'What are you doing here Zabini?'

'I am here to talk to Luna, Potter'

Oh no, I don't want to talk him. I am just about holding back the tears! I don't want to have to look in his face and listen to that melodious voice as he tells me all about his love of Daphne and how annoyed he is with me for abusing her physically and verbally.

'She doesn't want to talk to you so you can leave, Zabini.'

Yes! Harry knows me!

'I didn't hear her say that, Potter. Are you doing all her talking now?'

Harry continued on with his glaring so did Ron and Hermione. Blaise turned and looked at me directly. 'Well Luna?'

His gaze was pleading with me to say yes and go with him so we could talk. I knew I could not leave with him. It would kill me to hear him talk about his love of Daphne and how they are to be wed.

'No Blaise I don't want to talk with you. Leave me alone.'

Blaise continued looking at me with a searching look. He must have seen something he didn't like cause his face scrunched up and he walked away. Must be upset he is not looking at his darling Daphne.

Harry turned back round in his seat to face me 'Well now that's dealt with. You alright Luna?'

'Peachy keen Harry'

Hermione leaned over and gave me hug. I leaned in to the hug. I can't believe I just did that to Blaise.

Blaise Pov

I can't believe she would not talk to me! Goddamn Potter and his band of merry men!

My own Luna won't talk to me! How can I get her to see I didn't want to kiss Daphne and that it was forced on me! I don't want to marry Daphne either and it will never happen.

Maybe if I give her time to cool off she will be more receptive to talking to me then I can explain this whole heinous situation and we will be back together.

Dave Pov

One Day! One day is all it took for that idiot to mess up and lose Luna! I don't know how I can fix this. Damn better come up with some plan to fix this. Is that a Weasley twin I see. They are hilarious to follow! The funniest pair to come through Hogwarts since The Marauders!

AN Thanks for reading.

Please review. xxx


	9. The Breakdown

AN I own nothing.

Luna Pov

It seems I cannot go anywhere with Hermione, Ron or Harry and if none of them available then the Weasley twins are by my side.

Sometimes I just want to be alone to think! It's nice that they care so much but it is a little overbearing.

I had finally managed to evade them. I was wondering around the corridors of the school when I heard voices. I started to recognise some of these voices. The loudest of them was clearly Ginevra Weasley.

'I don't know why you all are bothering to spend time with Looney Luna! So what Blaise cheated on her with another girl? He does that all the time! She should have known he wasn't going to stay with her when she started dating him! She wasn't even dating him! One date and a kiss doesn't count as dating with Blaise Zabini!'

I heard Fred next 'Ginny don't be such a heartless bitch! Just cause you can go from one guy to the next without a care in the world doesn't mean everyone else can? Zabini made Luna believe he really liked her and she really liked him too! So of course she is going to be hurt and we are going to be there for her because we are her friends! We are going to spend more time with her to make sure she gets over this and so Zabini doesn't get his hooks in to her again then break her heart even more than it is already.'

'I can't believe you would call you own sister a heartless bitch!' sobbed out Ginevra.

'Oh stop with the fake tears Ginny they stopped working years ago! And of course he would call you a heartless bitch if you're acting like one! You won't even help a friend who is upset over her first break up and it was a bad one! You have not said two words to Luna since you found out about her and Blaise!' yelled George.

I was cringing outside in the corridor. Was Ginny right? Was I overreacting to this Blaise situation? I didn't think I was but now that I heard Ginny I was starting to wonder. It was only one date but it was my first date and his was my first kiss! He was the first guy I truly liked that way! I really thought we could have went somewhere. I can't believe Ginny said that? I thought she was my friend! I could feel the tears starting to build up behind my eyes.

'Fuck you Fred and you too George! You can all go to hell for all I care! Looney can get through this alone! You can apologise to me at anytime because you will regret picking her over me. She's a freak!' Screeched Ginny.

The silence that followed was deafening. I then heard feet slapping on the ground. I just about managed to pull my body in to one of the hidden alcoves behind a suit of armour before the door swung open and banged loudly in to the wall. Ginny stormed out her red hair flying about her head. Her face was bright red, clearly she was very angry. She slammed the door behind her and she thundered down the corridor.

I could feel the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I was biting my lip to hold the sob that was welling up in my chest in. I have never been so embarrassed, I thought Ginny was a real friend. While the whole time she just thought I was Looney Luna the freak that wasn't good enough for Blaise Zabini and is too sensitive apparently.

I need to get away from here before I hear anything more.

At least I now know who my friends are. The last thing I heard was Harry saying 'She's a real bitch isn't she! I can't believe she should say that about Luna who has been nothing but nice! She would not even help her friend who was upset after she fell for the wrong guy.'

I just heard the murmurs of agreement before I had to move quickly or they would hear the sobs that were building up.

The tears were running down my face, I was roughly brushing them off.

I managed to make it to the Quidditch pitch which was empty this Thursday evening. I sat down and let the sobs loose. My body was shuddering, I could not control the sobs that were racking out of my body. Then I felt arms wrap round me. A hand rubbing up and down my back. He was making soothing noises trying to calm me.

Once I had settled and stopped sobbing like a hormonally imbalance woman I looked up in to his bright blue eyes and smiled at him. 'Thanks for that.'

'Do you want to tell me what was wrong?'

Before I knew what I was doing it came spilling out of my mouth. It was like word vomit once I started I could not stop, I told him all about Blaise, Ginny and everything in between.

He just sat there nodding, listening and making comments here and there.

'Well it sounds like you have some great friends in the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Just avoid that Bitch Ginny!'

'Yeah, your right!'

He smiled over at me then said 'You could have one more if you wanted?'

I smiled back at him 'I'd like that. Another friend, hopefully I will be a better one to you than I have been so far today what with the crying then off loading all my problems on you.'

I looked down at my lap because I was slightly embarrassed about how I had acted around him so far. He leaned over and tucked my hair behind my ear. He smiled and said 'Friends it is then.'

I looked up and smiled back at him.

Blaise Pov

It has been a ten days since she looked at me in the Great Hall and then refused to talk to me. She has not glanced at me since or attempted any contact and I know because I have been watching her the last ten days. I look at her constantly, hoping she will look up at me because I know if I can get her to look at me I can get her to believe me about Daphne. I only want Luna. No one else matters.

I am stuck sitting in the Slytherin common room. Draco has complained that I am not being sociable enough so here I am! Being sociable. Hanging out with the friends as you do.

Crap I was too busy thinking about Luna and being sociable instead of actually being sociable. It's been at least ten minutes since I contributed to the conversation. So far I don't think they have noticed I will say something now and all will be fine. Hmm what to say. What are they talking about now.

Crap they noticed I wasn't listening.

'Zabini has become quite a moody bastard lately hasn't he?' remarked Draco.

'Yes he has I wonder why?' said Daphne with a malicious glint in her eyes.

'Could it be he is mooning over that Freak Looney Lovegood?' Draco said casually.

'Hmm I believe that to be correct Draco but I don't understand why? There are many girls out there more worthy of his time and thoughts. She is only a Looney, an unsociable freak! Her family are social pariahs.'

At this point I was gritting my teeth to stop myself from yelling at Daphne and I had curled my hands in to fists to stop me from reaching in to my robes for my wand.

'Quite right Daphne, Looney is nothing. She should barely be on our radar.'

'Shut it Malfoy! Don't ever speak about Luna that way! And you Daphne if I ever hear you speak about Luna again I will make sure you are never invited in to a society home ever again in your life!'

On that note I stormed off to the dorms. Slamming the door on my way out.

Draco Pov

I see that this Luna thing is not a passing fancy. I should have known that, he has stared at her for enough years. I shall help him with this little venture of getting Luna Lovegood in to his grasp. I needed to be sure he truly liked her and that this was not some passing dalliance. If it was it would not be worthy of Malfoy time. He really does want Luna for keeps and for keeps he will have her.

Blued Boy Pov

I decided it was time to speak to her. Get to know her better before it was too late. She has always intrigued me and now I finally have the chance to speak to her.

AN Thanks for reading. Please review. You know you want to. Go on :D xx


	10. Setup

Chapter 10

AN I own nothing.

Thanks to p, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini and blackthorn-slytheren for reviewing! It made me all excited for writing so I wrote a few more chapters today so you get a little more posting!

Luna Pov

It has been four weeks since I last spoke to Blaise. At first it has been really difficult to not look at him and there were so many things I wanted to tell him about but I knew I couldn't. It would hurt too much to talk to him and have to listen about Daphne. She is with him all the time. She is always touching him and chattering away to him. They look really happy.

Roger Davies and I have become really close friends. He has been helping me through all this. He is so funny. He tells the funniest stories and when he finally makes me fall in to a fit of giggles, his lovely blue eyes sparkle. He is a great friend. We spend a lot of time together, I have even started going down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch him practise with the Ravenclaw team. He says I am his lucky charm, his moon.

I have been hanging out with the Weasley twins a lot as well. They get on really well with Roger also. We spend most of our time down by the Black Lake even though it is getting too cold to be sitting down there. Halloween is nearly here. All the girls in my dorm are all aflutter about the Halloween Ball that will be happening on Halloween night. All they talk about is their dates, their outfits and their hair. It is so boring. However do I still wish I could have went with Blaise. Just so I could dance with him and know how it felt. I know it won't happen but still a girl can dream.

I have been walking around the Black Lake for the last hour. On the look out for Merfolk, I have not seen them since the Triwizard Tournament. I began to hear thumping noise. I looked about the lake thinking it may have been the squid. Maybe he is having an attack of some sort or the twins could be tickling him again. I could not see him so it must be something else. I started to hear heavy breathing. What was happening?

'Luna! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere'

'I thought you would have looked here first! You know me well enough to know I am always here haha'

'Wasn't thinking! Any way do you want to go the Halloween Ball with me?'

I wasn't planning on going to the ball. I would have gone in a heartbeat if Blaise was asking. I should stop thinking of Blaise! I can't let him rule my life.

'I would love to.'

'Great I will pick you up at seven'

He then swooped in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blinked and he was off running again.

What just happened?

Blaise Pov

It has been four weeks since she has spoken to me. I am going out of my mind! Any time I see her she is surrounded by Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weasley twins or Davies. It's Davies that I hate the most. He is constantly touching her, putting her hair behind her ears, holding her hand, putting his arm around her waist! She just sits there and lets him. She laughs at all his jokes! Davies and the Weasley twins are constantly joking around with her.

The other week I saw Davies throw her over his shoulder and run around with her while the Weasley twins chased him. The rest just stood there and laughed! She loved it. I could hear her laughter ringing through the corridors. How can she be so happy without me?

I feel like I am missing a part of me when I am not near her.

I miss her so much.

I wish Daphne would stop touching me. It makes my skin crawl. I want to rip it off when she does. All females touch does that to me now that I have touched my Luna.

Draco Pov

I have been trying to help Blaise to get his Luna back but he keeps saying that she told him to leave her alone. He doesn't want to not follow her command. He is a right nutter.

I am planning on forcing him to speak to her at the Halloween Ball. He says he isn't going that it's not worth it unless he is going with Luna. Little does he know he will be going because I say so and a Malfoy's always get their way!

Dave Pov

It has been a month and that idiot Blaise has not sorted out his and Luna's relationship. I can see how much they are hurting. Luna is looking frail and tiny with big black rings around her eyes while fire boy looks gaunt and sickly. They miss each other so much but are too pig headed to do anything about it. Good thing I have a plan and my plans always work.

If I must say so myself I am brilliant.

AN thanks for reading. Please review. xx


	11. Spin around like a crazy elf

Chapter 11

Spin around like a crazy elf

AN I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing!

peacefeet girl18: I have plan for Ginny and it will be nice! Blaise and Luna will be back soon!

Blaise Pov

Draco had forced me in to my dress robes and made me look presentable. He dragged me down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Ball. It was a big waste of time. Balls are for couples and people in love. I am neither. The girl I love doesn't love me back.

I was slumped down in seat glaring at anyone that dared to look at me.

Daphne strutted towards me. I think she was attempting to give me a sultry look but it was more of a look of person suffering from severe haemorrhoids. My stomach started to roll at the thought of me having to speak to her and suffer her unwanted touches.

'Blaise Darling, what are you doing sitting over here all alone?'

'I am fine Daphne, Draco is with me he is just off getting a drink he will be right back.'

'Oh, I will sit down and join you then'

'No! You won't. Leave me alone.'

'Now Blaise is that anyway to talk to you future wife. The next Mrs. Zabini?'

'Fuck off. You will never be Mrs. Zabini! Do you want to know why? I hate you! You ruined everything for me! I am meant to be with Luna and NOT some deranged psycho bitch like you! Now I will tell you for the last time LEAVE ME ALONE!'

I could see that Daphne had begun to tremble. I knew I had been harsh but it needed to be said. She kept pushing me.

'You better apologise to me to me right now Blaise Zabini!'

I just sat there silent while glaring at her.

She quickly got the point and scurried off.

Finally I get to be alone.

I scanned the room to see who had all came to the ball and who with. Then I saw her. She was just walking through the doors. She looked amazing. She looked radiant. The green dress she wore made her creamy skin glow. She is perfect. I miss her so much.

Then I noticed what was attached to her.

How could she come with him? He is beneath her! She is a thousand times better than him.

My hands clutched the table in front of me. He is touching her. She dressed up for him.

Breath Blaise calm down. Why is my body shaking? What is wrong with me?

Luna Pov

I spent most of the day with Roger hanging out at the Quidditch pitch. We talked, laughed and he took me for a fly around on his broom.

He has been forcing me to ride with him. He says everyone should enjoy flying.

I don't mind flying but I prefer to fly with a thestral than fly on a broom. Flying with Dave is truly magical. I tried to explain this to Roger but he refuses to fly on Dave. He says he would have no control.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came down to the pitch and joined us in our chat. We were all bundled up against the cold. There is supposed to be snow coming this week.

I have not spoken to Ginny Weasley since that horrible day when I heard her talking about me. She now spends all her time with Anna and her friends. I haven't even seen Harry, Ron, Hermione or the twins speak to her.

It was beginning to get dark near six and Hermione said it was time for us to go and get ready.

We hurried up to the castle because we were running slightly late. We had forgotten the time when we were down at the pitch.

We went up to Hermione's dorm because I had been keeping all my stuff for the ball there since I didn't trust Anna not to ruin it. She has really had it out for me since that Blaise incident over a month ago. Hermione and I had picked out my dress a few weeks ago when we were on a Hogsmeade visit. I picked a floor length emerald green dress. It has long tight sleeves down to the wrist but it is completely backless. I thought it was a bit too much usually I don't show that much skin but Hermione talked me in to it. She said it was made for me and that it fit like a glove.

Hermione and I quickly got showered then I used lots of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on Hermione's hair to tame it in to soft curls. She then pinned my hair up in to a messy bun.

We quickly did our makeup and slipped in to our dresses.

Hermione looked marvelous in floor length purple dress. Harry was going to go nuts when he saw her. Harry had finally admitted that he really liked Hermione and asked her to the ball. Hermione had felt the same and of course she said yes. She has been doing my head in since, worrying about whether or not this was the right thing to do, If it would ruin her friendship with HHHHHarry. I have told her to go for it because she will always wonder what if, if she didn't do it. Plus their friendship is strong enough to withstand it if it doesn't go well.

Ron is going with Lavender. They really do make a nice couple. If only she would stop calling him Won-Won. That is just too weird.

Hermione and I were finally ready to go down and meet our dates for this evening. Hermione walked ahead me down the girl's stairs to the Gryffindor common room. I started to get really nervous this was only my second date. Granted it was with a good friend but it was my first time to go to a ball with a date! Of course I was going to be nervous. What happens if he doesn't like my dress or if he stands on when we are dancing and it gets ripped! Oh my Merlin everyone would see. I don't think I can do this. What was I thinking?

I froze at the top of the stairs.

Hermione had continued on down. I could hear them asking where I was. Calm down keep breathing.

'Luna hurry up and get down here right now!' yelled Hermione.

It will be fine. I know he won't rip my dress and of course he will like it. It was made for me just like Hermione said. I continued walking down the steps. Hermione and Harry came in to view. She had already linked arms with him and had a huge grin on her face. Their expressions matched how cute. I knew they were perfect for each other.

I saw Lavender and Ron next. They looked relaxed and happy. Then I saw him. Fred standing waiting for me. I smiled at him and finished walking down the last few steps. He stepped forward and handed me my corsage. Fred helped me put it on my wrist. I smiled up at him and thanked him for the lovely corsage.

'That's alright Luna, you look amazing in your dress. Georgie boy will definitely be jealous. I got the hotter girl and we can have a good conversation!'

I could not help but laugh at that statement.

'Ready to go down to the Great Hall?'

We all began to walk down to the Great Hall. I saw lots of people hanging around the entrance waiting for their dates. I was glad I had met Fred in the Gryffindor common room rather than down here.

We walked through the doors. Daphne Greengrass ran past us, I wonder what happened there. I started to scan the crowd to see who came with who and what not. My gaze landed on him. He was sitting alone. He was dressed so nicely. Why did he look so angry? What had happened?

AN Thanks for reading. Please review! Xx


	12. Hide and seek

Chapter 12

AN I own nothing!

I decided to be nice and double update so you aren't sitting waiting for ages in between updates!

Blaise Pov

SHE CAME WITH A WEASLEY!

WHAT IS SHE THINKING!

I am much better than a Weasley and I would have died to have gone to the ball with her.

Maybe she doesn't find me attractive.

Maybe she finds lanky, ginger haired freckled gits attractive.

no No NO! My Luna has a taste!

I know she likes me, our kiss was extraordinary.

We are meant to be. I will talk to her tonight to fix this mess.

She won't be with Weasley for long.

Luna Pov

The great hall looks stunning. The house elves really out did themselves this year. I keep trying to look around the hall. Anywhere but where he is sitting. He looks so angry yet miserable. He must have had a fight with Daphne and that is why she was so upset when we were arriving.

What am I doing? Why am I thinking of him I should be focused on Fred! He is my date tonight not Blaise.

Focus on FRED, forget about Blaise and his problems.

I turn to look at Fred and notice he is already looking at me. 'You miss him don't you Luna,' says Fred.

I can't manage to get the words out so I just nod dumbly.

Fred then swept me up in to his arms began to twirl us about in an energetic waltz. I start to laugh. Only Fred and George can change me from melancholy to laughter in less than a minute. They are just so high energy and hilarious, I can't help myself.

Fred and I danced a few more dances until Roger cut in for a dance. This dance was a lot less bouncy which I was happy about. I think my blisters have blisters by now. My feet were not happy.

Roger and I danced around the room chatting about who was with who and all the happenings of the evening. I could see his date Cho Chang glaring at me from across the room. She stood with her friends. Oh great now all of them are glaring. Super Duper.

I excused myself from dancing with Roger and told him to go and ask his date to dance. While I went to sort my sorry feet out.

I managed to drag these hunks of meat I call feet towards the entrance hall. Just a few more steps and I would be at a girl's bathroom where I could spell my feet in to some state of happiness.

Five more steps to nirvana

Three

Two

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Something just dragged me in to the darkness.

Oh Merlin. There is hand over my mouth.

Is this how I am going to die!

This is my first ball I can't die during it.

I am going to be the next Moaning Myrtle aren't I?

'Luna! Calm down I am not going to hurt you! Stop wiggling your making this very difficult!' whispers a gravelly voice.

Wait I know that voice.

It isn't a killer.

At least I think.

All he does is break hearts.

'Luna, did you hear me?'

I nodded hoping he would take his hand from my mouth so I could ask him what did he think he was playing at?

He slowly lowered his hand from my mouth but before I could get a word out he had replaced it with his mouth. Hmm I missed kissing him. It feels so good. His kiss was fiercer this time. More aggressive. I moaned at the sheer intensity of it. Oh Merlin that's embarrassing I just moaned. Do you think he heard. Oh he heard cause he just groaned and pulled me tighter. His tongue has just managed to make it in to my mouth. Hmm that feels so good. He is very talented at this.

Wait what am I doing?

He is engaged!

I start attempting to pull away. He slowly moved back but before he does he planted a chaste kiss on my lips. He leaned his forehead against mine. I can hear both of us panting.

'I have missed you so much my Luna' Blaise whispered as he played with bits of my hair that had fallen from my bun.

'Blaise we can't do this you have fiancée, I won't do this to her. I am not that type of person.'

'I don't have a fiancée, that's what I have been trying to tell you! But I couldn't because you are always surrounded by your friends! Daphne is crazy, she wants us to be together but we never have and never will because I love you and only want you! She is nothing to me. She finally got the clue tonight.'

'Are you serious? You are not lying are you?'

'I couldn't lie to you, Luna.'

I felt a massive smile break out across my face.

'I feel the same way, Blaise.'

I think Blaise just trumped my smile. His could light up the night sky it's that big and bright.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him again.

It was fireworks all over again!

Dave Pov

Fred Weasley and I stood off to the side of the alcove that Blaise and Luna were in. We smiled to each other. We had done it. We got that pair back together!

'Well it was a pleasure working with you, Dave. Maybe we can work together again.'

'Indeed Fred. We shall. You know I have my eye on that Debbie in the herd maybe you could help me to woo her. We could use some of those fireworks of yours.

'Shall do mate but I must be off. I need to find a lady to woo now since my date has been wooed by some other fellow.'

I watched Fred amble off in to the great hall. I could hear Blaise and Luna getting reacquainted.

Maybe I will go and find Debbie, see what she is up to.

Snape Pov.

I hear students in that alcove! Doing god know what! Oh this is my favourite part of being a Professor! Scaring the crap out of the little students when I find them doing something bad.

I pounce round the corner.

'Well what do we have here? Two students out after hours and inappropriate touching for shame'

That's when I recognised the students.

'BLAISE ZABINI AND LUNA LOVEGOOD! WHAT ARE YOU PAIR DOING?'

Lovegood and Zabini well I'll be damned this is weirdest pairing I have had since I found Moaning Myrtle and Peeves that time!

' DETENTION both of you! Friday at 7 in the Dungeons and back to your dorms now.'

I turned on my heel and marched away quickly before the red faced students could hear my laughter.

I will be telling Albus about this one.

AN Thanks for reading. Please review! xx


	13. Fireworks

Chapter 13

AN I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing :D

Luna Pov

It's been three weeks since that night that Snape caught Blaise and I in the alcove after the dance. I nearly died of embarrassment that Snape caught us. Blaise was completely fine with it. He said the more people that know we are together the better, less chance people will get in our way.

I am fine with people knowing about us but I don't want my professors having a front row viewing to us making out. It makes looking them in the eye in class a bit difficult. Blaise just laughed and says 'They have seen worse'.

My only response to that was Euwww.

Besides that little hiccup everything has been great!

We had our detention with Snape he made us clean all the caldrons from the first years potion lessons. It's crazy how much crap the first year's leave in their caldrons.

Blaise and I spend time with each other everyday and when I am not with him, he is all I think about. He is constantly in my thoughts. I thought it was a bit creepy but then Blaise told me that he is always thinking of me so if he is also feeling this then it must be ok.

It took my friends a while to get use to the thought of Blaise being back in my life. Surprisingly it was Fred who was our biggest champion. He really made the other rethink their views on Blaise. It took them a couple of weeks but they finally accepted him. They were even ok with him spending Sunday down by the lake with us. It was such a nice day. It was really sunny for a November day. We all just lazed around and chatted about this and that. Harry and Hermione are finally dating. They are so cute together. They are definitely meant to be. I am so glad they decided to go for it. I have never seen them this happy before. Won-Won and Lavender are doing great also. She thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread but she is able to control him so he doesn't do as many stupid things anymore and he needs someone who can control him to a certain extent while making him feel good about himself. Ronald definitely doubts himself. He sees his older siblings as amazing while he is just the younger brother that can't do anything right when really that is not the case. I have not seen much of Roger we still hang out with each other in the common room but I feel like his girlfriend Cho doesn't like or trust me around him. Roger keeps saying to ignore her and that she will have to get use to us being friends! I know Blaise does not like my friendship with Roger. He knows how much of a womanizer Roger is and doesn't trust him around me. He keeps thinking Roger is going to steal me from him. This could not be further from the truth. Roger and I are friends, nothing more.

I still have not met Blaise's friends properly. He says I will meet them soon but he wants to give Daphne time to get over him and give the others sometime to get use to the idea of me. I was worried that he had feelings for Daphne and that is why he wanted to give her time but he said she was heinous bitch and he didn't want me getting hurt by listening to her spout out her vile viewpoints which she is likely to do if she is still hurting. I accepted it and decided that I would not push Blaise on it. I will meet them when he is ready. However I do wish he would stop calling her such awful names. She is just a girl who became obsessed with the wrong guy.

Ginny has not talked to me since I heard her that day. Anytime I attempt to speak to her she gives me a filthy look and tells me to piss off. Then she storms off. I don't know what her problem is! I have not said or done anything wrong to her. I have been wracking my mind trying to figure out what I have done that has hurt her so much. She won't even speak to her family or Harry and Hermione. She doesn't even look at them. Not that they try speaking to her. I tried asking them what happened and why don't they try to fix it. All they will say is that she has to apologise to us and she has to grow up and stop being so mean.

I feel so guilty about it all. I feel as if I destroyed the Weasley family. She is their only sister and they aren't talking. It should not be this way!

Blaise keeps telling me that it is not my fault and that Ginny is just being a nasty nut job and that she should get over herself. I feel like I am missing something in this story. There is something everyone isn't telling me.

Do they blame me for the fight?

I hope Mrs Weasley won't be too angry about me breaking up her family.

Blaise Pov

The last three weeks with Luna have been amazing. I get to spend hours with her! Just us two alone! I get to ask her all the questions I have always wanted to know the answer to. It has been marvellous.

I got to meet all her friends. The Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry. It took them a while to forgive me for my past transgressions. Oddly it was Fred Weasley that said they should give me a clean slate and let me prove myself to them.

I was so glad someone was on my side that I have been on my best behaviour. I have been treating Luna like the princess that she is. I even stopped Draco from calling Hermione a mudblood. Which is a difficult thing to do cause Draco does love to bate the Queen Gryffindor. He doesn't even believe in all that blood malarkey but he has to keep up appearances and pretend he does or his family will not be pleased. How could he believe it when he has Hermione as an example that it is all incorrect! That girl is brilliant and she is muggleborn. She is the strongest magical person in our year except for Potter. Draco has been hassling me to let him meet Luna but I keep putting it off because if he meets her then the rest will want to meet her. I am not ready for her to meet the rest of my friends. They would crush her. They don't understand why I am dating Luna. Draco is the only one that gets it. I want to give the rest a little more time to get use to the idea of it.

I am just happy to spend time with Luna. She is so funny. She says most random but amazing things about places, animals, people I have never heard of before. She was rambling on the other day about some couple she know Victoria and Albert Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, apparently they have some little museum. She says its wonderful and that we must go and see it over the Christmas break. I just nodded and agreed with her. I had no clue who these people were but I would go anywhere if Luna was going.

Luna has been a bit upset lately about the Ginny situation. She feels as if it is all her fault that Ginny and her family and friends are not talking. Even though she could not be further from the truth. She says Ginny refuses to speak to her and is very rude when she does. I have noticed Ginny is constantly watching Luna and glaring daggers when she does. Luna has not spotted it yet but I can not mention it or it will appear as if I am watching Ginny. Which I never want to do but I have to do if I want to protect my girlfriend. Hmm Luna I am in love with her already but I do not know if she feels the same.

Dave Pov

We managed to get those two idiots back together lets just hope Blaise does not mess it up again! Things have been going splendidly since the night of the ball. Blaise and Luna are all loved up so is that Pot fellow and his mione. I even managed to get Debbie to go out with me. It took a while to get her to believe I was serious. Then she said I was too much of meddlesome fool for her to date. Apparently she sees my helping the humans to their true happiness as meddling. I personally see it as facilitating them to their true happiness.

Well anyway it took a whole crate of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs to make her say yes.

I got them to spell 'Go out with me Debbie. You know you want to! Yours Dave x'

In huge letters across the sky over the Black Lake cause that is where I knew Debbie would be. I then galloped over to hear her answer. Thank god she said yes or I would have never got over the embarrassment.

Luna has already came down to see Debbie and I. She said we made a smashing couple.

Fred Pov

I have not stopped being hassled by people since that Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs show that I put on for Dave so he could get his mare Debbie.

Everyone wants to know who this Dave and Debbie is!

George keeps asking who they are also but I can't tell him because he can't see Dave and will think I am crazy to help out a thestral.

I like Dave his is a good mate and he did help me get Angelina Johnson to be my girlfriend. He used his hidden from human skills the scare the crap out of her one night on the Quidditch Pitch then I zoomed in to save the day! Thus she could not help but be attracted to me! Success!

AN Thanks for Reading! Please Review. It makes me happy to see reviews :D


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 14

AN I own nothing!

Luna Pov

Today is the day I get to meet Draco and the rest of the Slytherins! Blaise has finally decided that six weeks was a long enough time for his friends to get use to the idea of me. I was starting to think I would not get to meet them before Christmas break but he turned and told me I would meet them today. I have two weeks to get to know them before Christmas break.

We are all going to meet up in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Blaise and I wandered down to Hogsmeade after breakfast. We wandered in and out of the shops. I had to stop by Honeydukes to update my chocolate stash. Blaise demanded to pay for it all even though I kept telling him not too but the boy is pigheaded and refused to let me pay. He said he would not be a proper man if he let me pay for myself. I also had to go in to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to stock up. I managed to pay for my items while Blaise was distracted. He pouted when he saw me holding my bag filled with my new quills and parchment. Blaise continued to pout throughout the next three shops we walked in to.

I finally snapped 'Would you stop pouting like an infant! So what I paid for something by myself! I don't want to be dependent on you?'

'Why cant you? I just want to look after you and all your needs! So what if I buy you a bit of parchment or any other trinket? It makes me happy to see you happy. Won't you let me be happy?' Blaise muttered while continuing to pout at me.

'No I cant let you constantly buy me things when I am unable to return the favour.' I mumbled

'I don't care if you can return the favour. I just want to spoil you.'

I started to laugh at the expression on Blaise's face. I have never seen anyone look this upset over not being able to buy something for someone else. He looks like a baby who has had his favourite toy taken from him!

I managed to stutter out in between the giggles 'I can't let you spoil me anymore than you already are or I will become dangerously close to being a brat!'

A slow grin started to spread across Blaise's face 'Oh we can let that happen. How about a truce? We will take it in turns to buy you things?'

I thought this is going to be the best offer he will give me. 'Fine I suppose this will be the best offer you give me'

Blaise nodded with a bright smile on his face 'I always win darling, that's how I ended up with you.'

I just laughed as Blaise slipped his arm around my waist and began to lead us towards The Three Broomsticks. It was time to meet Blaise's friends.

I don't know why I am so nervous now! I was the one that had been pestering him for weeks to introduce us and now that its here I am scared.

My heart is beating wildly in my chest. I wonder if Blaise can hear it.

He must be able to hear it. It is so fricking loud.

Oh Merlin am I sweating?

Euww I am sweating!

Can Blaise feel me sweating?

Calm down Luna, take a big deep breathe.

You are with Blaise, your fine. He won't let them say or do anything horrible. It will be fine. Just be yourself and relax.

I look up at Blaise and notice that he is staring at me intently 'Are you ok? Luna, you know you don't have to meet them unless you want to? If you are too nervous you don't have to meet them. You can meet them another day. I will just pop in to the pub and tell them that. I will be right back, stay right here.'

'No don't! I want to meet them I am fine. I just had a small case of the jitters. I am fine now.' I smiled up at Blaise. He is so cute, worrying about me like that.

'No don't! I want to meet them I am fine. I just had a small case of the jitters. I am fine now.' I smiled up at Blaise. He is so cute, worrying about me like that. I rose up on to my tip toes and kissed him. I felt Blaise smile while we were kissing. I began to pull away when I felt his hand snake up my back to the top of my spine. He held my face to his and deepened the kiss. Hmm this was good. If this is how he kisses me after I was nervous I am going to start being nervous more often. I felt his tongue running alone my lips seeking entrance to my mouth. I slowly let him in. Hmm he tastes amazing. His tongue sought out mine and began to dance with it. I let a little moan out because it all felt so good. I heard Blaise let out a loud groan in response. I then felt the wall hitting my back and Blaise lifted me up so I was not stretching up on my tippy toes. I am always so shocked by the strength Blaise possesses. He lifts me up in the air as if I weigh nothing. Blaise's kiss continued to heat up. He moved away from my mouth and began to kiss down my neck. I was breathing so heavily it was embarrassing. Blaise's breathing was fine while mine made me appear as if I had just ran the London marathon. Oh that felt good. Blaise had started to nip and lick at the skin on my neck. I could not help but let a moan out at how good it felt. I could feel his hand beginning to creep up from my waist to just under my bust. His quickly moved his lips back up to mine and began to kiss me with more fervor. I felt his hand on my breast he began to gently massage it. It felt wondrous, I groaned in to Blaise's mouth.

Then I heard it 'You gonna stand outside the pub all day groping your girlfriend against the wall while we sit inside waiting for you?'

Blaise's hands moved back down to my waist and he moved back and inch only to lean in again and kiss plant a chaste two quick chaste kisses on my lips. He then moved back and turned to look at who spoke.

I could feel a bright red blush burning on my face. This is so embarrassing! I was just caught being groped by my boyfriend against a wall in the middle of Hogsmeade by DRACO MALFOY!

He would never let me live this down.

Blaise just looped his arm around my waist and pulled me beside him. He then drawled out 'tut tut tut Draco didn't your mother tell you that jealously does not look nice on you!'

'Yea Yea Blaise. I just want to meet your better half.' Draco leaned over and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Blaise's grasp. He then linked his arm with mine and began to lead me towards the pub. I had no idea what to say. I was in shock.

'So doll, tell me all about yourself! All your secrets!' drawled out Draco while waggling his eyebrows energetically.

I could not help myself by I began to laugh. The way he speaks and the facial expressions that followed was hilarious. He is like another Weasley twin!

I turned around to see Blaise skulking along behind us with his pout on his face again.

Blaise Pov

Cockblocked by my best mate. I can't believe he just pulled that!

Not cool man. Not cool.

That the furthest I have ever gotten with Luna.

It was marvellous. God those little breathy moans she made. They were so fricking hot.

She is amazing.

Then Malfoy showed up and has now taken her away. His arm linked with hers. They didn't even look back to see what I was up to! Oh now he is making her laugh. What are they talking about?

Oh no is he telling her about that time I wet myself when we were first told the tales of the beetle and the bard?

It's a very traumatic story! Death is a very scary person! It was a normal response for a young child!

Oh dear Merlin she is never going to want to see me again when Draco has finished telling her about our childhood together!

Damn it why did I not get new friends when I joined Hogwarts! Ones that don't know about all the embarrassing things I did as a kid!

Hmm maybe I could tell her Draco has some type of incurable disease that makes him tell this wild tall tales about people that are most definitely not based on fact.

Yes, yes that would work won't it!

Oh they are already in the pub.

I walk straight on in and begin to scan the room looking for them. I spot them over in the far corner. Luna waves me over. I make my way through the crowds to them.

Ha Draco I got you! He has bought her a Firewhiskey in attempt to loosen her tongue so she spills her darkest secrets to him, such a Slytherin tactic. Sadly he forgot her boyfriend is also a Slytherin and his best friend so I know all his tricks!

'Aww thanks mate you got me a drink already.'

I quickly down the firewhiskey, it burns down my throat. I slip in to the booth beside Luna. She looks over to me with a grateful smile and reaches over for my hand. Clearly she was not looking forward to drinking the firewhiskey. I give her a bright smile in return and squeeze her hand. I look around the room. I see Draco has a dark scowl across his face, he manages to quickly change it to a smile. Clearly he is not happy with me thwarting his plan.

'Hello everyone, this is Luna my girlfriend. Luna this is Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Astoria, Daphne and you have already met Draco. He was not patient enough to wait for us to come to him. He had to come and find us!'

Everyone laughed. We all knew that patience was not something Draco possessed. Everyone smiled and looked at Luna.

Theo leaned across 'Nice to meet you Luna. I have been wanting to speak to you. I was reading The Quibbler last week. I found the article about the Umgubular Slashkilter. It seems to be the most incredible creature! I would love to learn more about them.'

Theo is just like Luna. He believes in things that no one else does and doesn't care if people don't agree with him. Also he is addicted to reading The Quibbler. I was really nervous about these pair meeting because they have so much in common. What if she decides he would be better for her than me!

It would destroy me if she left me for someone else.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Everyone was really nice to Luna and seemed to be really interesting in to getting to know her better. Daphne was her usual pleasant self. After the first hour she left because there was not enough attention on her.

I looked over to Luna and noticed she was stifling a yawn. She must have been knackered with all the walking she had done today! I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. I whispered to her 'Do you want to go?'

She sleepily nodded back at me. I turned to the group and said 'We better be going guys. I will see you later in the Common Room.'

I rose out of my seat and helped Luna out of hers. Everyone said goodbye and waved us off. I noticed Draco had a particularly wicked smile across his face. He stood up and gave me a hug. 'You picked a great one Blaise. Maybe you should warn her about the massive mark you left on her neck before she goes in to her common room. All of us could not stop looking at it today!'

Opps did not know I had left a mark on her. It must be on the side opposite to me. I sort of liked that I had marked her as mine. It told Davies hands off she is mine.

Luna and I began to walk up towards the castle. It was already dark even though it was only 6.30. I wrapped my arm around Luna's waist and pulled her closer to me. We continued trundling through the snow up to the castle. I smiled at Luna 'They really liked you.'

'Are you sure? I noticed Daphne left quickly.'

'No they definitely liked you. Daphne was just annoyed the attention was not on her. How could they not like you! You are spectacular, that's why I love you.'

Luna stopped suddenly. What is wrong with her? Why is she not walking anymore? I looked over at her. She has gone deathly pale. Is she sick?

'You, you love me?'

Oh Merlin, I said it out loud didn't I?

Well it is true. There is nothing to hide.

I looked in to her eyes.

'Yes Luna I do love you. I truly mean it when I say it.'

I continued to look at her. She just stood there with her mouth open with a look of utter shock on her face then she ran. She just ran through the snow straight up to the castle. I have never seen someone run so fast before in my life.

Ouch there is it, I think my heart just shrivelled up and died.

She ran away from me when I said I loved her.

Am I really that unlovable that women flee when I declare I love them?

Dave Pov

What has fireboy done this time? I just saw Luna run as if a hungry pack of Blast-Ended Skrewt were chasing her!

Debbie just turned and gave me a look 'They will fix it themselves! You can not and will not keep meddling in their relationship. Focus on your own.' With a snort she turned on her hoof and walked away.

'Oh honey, don't be like that! You know I only mean to help.'

I better go and talk her down before she makes mountains out of molehills. She calls me a stalker! I only followed Blaise and Luna once! Ok maybe twice or three times. I can't remember but it definitely has not been more than ten times!

AN thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry I left so long between updating. I was away on holiday but now I am back I will be updating more often! xxx


	15. The Truth

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Chapter 15

Luna Pov

What just happened?

He didn't mean it?

How could he have meant it? I am Looney Luna how could someone like Blaise love me! It can't be true. He must not be thinking straight.

Maybe he is thinking straight. Has he not shown me a million different ways that he loves me. I am the first girl he has every called a girlfriend! He listens to me all the time even if I am rambling on about things that could not possibly interest him! He also compliments me even when I look like a hideous swamp monster. (There was heavy rain of course I was not going to look good after that lake walk) He constantly has the Creevey brothers taking pictures of us. I asked him why and he said 'I want to be able to document every moment of our time together.'

It was very sweet in a slightly creepy way. Sometime you just don't want your photo taken.

He introduced me to his friends even though he knew they probably would not accept me (luckily they did).

He attempted and managed to become friends with my friends even Harry and most Slytherins can't stand him. Though Blaise is not most Slytherins. He is different, not a bad different. It is the incredible different!

He is the sweetest boy I have met so far.

I don't know why I can't just trust him and believe him when he says he loves me.

Ok. I do know why I am unable to believe him.

I have never really had people say they love me or even like me until this year and it has all happened so fast. It's unbelievable. Things just keep changing so fast it scares me. First I get friends then the whole Blaise thing followed by the Ginny incident. Everything is happening so quickly I don't get a chance to catch up and get use to it! I do love Blaise but I was happy with both of us knowing we loved each other yet not saying it for a little while longer. I just wanted to stay at this point a little bit longer.

Wait maybe Blaise doesn't know I love him. He must know I love him! How could he not.

Oh Gods, I just ran away when he said he loved me and he doesn't know I love him. He is going to hate me! I have got to talk to him and apologise.

Blaise Pov

She just ran away I still can't believe she did that to me last night. I say I love you the first time ever to a girl and she runs. It hurts so much to know she does not feel the same. I got the hint Luna. I just want to avoid her. It hurts too much to look at her. I had to put all the pictures the Creevey brothers took in my trunk because I could not stand looking at them anymore.

I hope she doesn't try to talk to me. That would just make this situation a hundred times worse.

Oh Merlin she just walked in to the great hall. I don't want to eat anymore my stomach is in to many knots to even try.

Noooooooooo she is looking around the Slytherin table! She must be looking for me?

DUCK!

I have reached a new level of low hiding under a table from a girl.

How long can I hide under here?

She will have to leave at some point so it won't be too long I hope.

Oh no I hear people coming towards my part of the table.

Wait those shoes look familiar.

'pssss pssssss Draco' I whispered

How could he not hear me! I was practically yelling!

'PSSSSSS PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Draco'

'Do you hear something, Pansy?'

'Nope Draco.'

This was ridiculous! Draco is so obtuse! He is getting a punch in the leg to get his attention!

'Ouch! Something just punched me'

Finally I see his head under the table

'What are you doing under the table Blaise?'

'Shut up Draco and try to act normal! Is Luna still in the hall?'

His head disappeared for a few seconds.

'No she is gone why?'

'Thank god my legs were starting to cramp!'

I crawled out from under the table.

'Why were you hiding under the table Blaise? And why are you avoiding Luna?'

'I just don't want to see her.'

Draco turned to give me a look of disbelief. He always was a drama queen. 'What did you do? You were in love with the girl yesterday and were showing her off to all your friends and today you are ducking under tables to avoid her. What happened?'

'What makes you think I did something? I told her I loved her and she ran away! She doesn't love me! She doesn't even care enough about me to tell me she does not feel that way! That's why I am avoiding her. I can't handle the disappointment.'

' Are you sure she feels that way cause mate all I saw on that girls face yesterday was love and adoration towards you. She has it bad just like you! I think you just spooked her a little bit by telling her so suddenly. Just give her time and she will come back.'

'You are incorrect there was nothing but disgust on that face.'

On that note I walked away.

Hmm how to spend a Sunday after the girl you love tore your heart out and stomped on it.

I think I will go to the library and attempt some homework. This is OWL year and I should be working harder than before.

I began to hit the books. I spent hours reading over them trying not to think about her. If I focus on this I will forget the pain I am feeling.

After a while I noticed there was a shadow over my page. Someone was standing in my light how annoying.

I looked and up and there she was. My Luna.

I have never seen her this nervous before. Not even when she was meeting all my Slytherin friends. She must be coming here to drive the point home that I have been dumped.

'Blaise, I am sorry.'

Wait, what did she just say.

'I am so sorry Blaise. I should not have ran away but I was just so shocked! I had been thinking how I am in love with you and how could you possibly love me too! I love you so much but never thought you felt the same so when I heard you say it I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. I am sorry I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me and that you know I love you too.'

She loves me. I didn't say anything I just rose from my seat and walked around the table to her. I leaned down and kissed her. I poured every bit of love for her I had in to that kiss. I wanted to her to know how I much I want her, need her, love her.

I heard her begin to let of little moans and gasps. They are the best sound I have heard in my life. I slipped my tongue in to her mouth and began to caress her tongue with mine. She tasted incredible. Like strawberries. It was so sweet. I placed one hand on her hip and the other at the base of her head and drew her closer to me. She was never going to get away again. She feels so good. I moved my mouth away and began to kiss along her jaw-line towards her ear. Once I reached her ear I nibbled on her lobe. I heard her breathing quicken and she let out a little moan at the sensation. I could feel the smile spreading across my face. I whispered in her ear 'I love you too, my Luna.'

I then quickly moved my lips back to hers and began to prove that love to her.

'MR ZABINI AND MISS LOVEGOOD! SEPARATE THIS INSTANT! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THIS BOOKS WITH YOU DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION! THIS IS A LIBRARY NOT SOME TIME OF BOOM BOOM ROOM! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!' wailed Madam Pince.

I could feel my smile getting even bigger as I pulled away from Luna.

'Where are these boom boom rooms you speak of?'

I picked up my bag and slung my arm around Luna's waist drawing her closer to me and began to led her away. I could hear Madam Pince gasping in shock behind me.

I smiled down at Luna and kept walking. As soon as we made it out to the corridor we both began to laugh.

'Did you see…. Her …. Face?' gasped Luna.

'Priceless'

I smiled over at Luna.

'I really do love you Blaise.'

My smile grew bigger.

'As I love you'

I leaned in and kissed Luna.

AN Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry for taking so long to update I am in the middle of exams and I was away on holidays. Last exam is on Tuesday so I will free to type all I want from then! Reviews make me work faster ;) xx


	16. The Glaring

Chapter 16

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Thanks to my faithful reviewer Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini and new . at .all.17 for reviewing.

I passed my exams so I am free now! Yahhh! :D

Warning there will be a slight lemon in this chapter. Its my first attempt at writing one so don't hate me lol

Luna Pov

Things have been going great with Blaise. It is really settled. We are closer than ever. His friends are great also. The girls in my dorm are still not the friendliest towards me. Especially Anna, she talks about how I am not meant to be with Blaise and how he will realise that and I will be left behind just like all the girls before me. Anna spends a lot of time with Ginny in our dorm room. All the girls hang out there but as soon I come in to the room they glare and bitch about me. I really don't know how to fix my relationship with Ginny. I still don't understand what went wrong. Anytime I try talking to her and figuring out what went wrong she glares at me and tells me to piss off. She still is not talking to her own family. Not that they are bothered, I tried talking to the twins and Ron about her but they keep saying that they will talk to her when she apologises and acts like the nice person that they know she is.

It is very frustrating. Blaise doesn't even like to talk about Ginny either anytime I bring up the problems we are having he changes the topic to something completely non-Ginny related. After five attempts at a Ginny related conversation I got the point and no longer discuss her. The only person I can talk about Ginny to is Roger and even then I don't get much time with him because Blaise is so paranoid about him. When I am not with Blaise, he has got Harry and all to hang out with me and I don't need my boyfriend setting up play-dates for my friends and I. The only time I get to hang out with Roger is when we are in the common room together even then Cho Chang is hanging off him and glares at me anytime I try to take Rogers attention from her.

I am spending time with the pair of them right now. Opps I should be paying attention to the conversation instead of sitting here thinking about the Ginny situation.

'How's the Quidditch team going Roger?' see I slide right back in to the conversation easily haha.

'It's going really well, We really have a chance this year! How is your dad's search for Heliopaths going?'

Cue the glare from Cho. It has been too longer since Roger spoke or looked at her so I am getting glared at.

'Really good he thinks he might have from a tribe of them in Northern Spain! He is really excited about it and wants to travel there during the summer for three weeks.'

'That's amazing I would love to join him, if he didn't mind that is!'

'No it would be fine.'

'Baby you are meant to spend the summer with me at my parent's house. That would be more fun than hunting for creatures that don't exist with Looney and family!' Whined Cho.

I don't know how Roger can stand that whinny baby voice she puts on. It sounds like one of those muggle cartoon voices!

'If you can't be nice to my friends then we won't hang out together I told you that Cho and I thought I told you to stop glaring at Luna! You have been sending the girl glares all evening! I thought you got over this irrational jealously.'

'Why do you spend so much time with her?' screeched Cho.

'You know Luna and I are only friends and you can't be nice then go. I will see you later.' Snapped Roger.

This is the most awkward moment I have ever been part of. Ekk I wish I could leave. Cho continued to stare down Roger, eventually she stood up and stormed off towards the girls dorm.

Roger turned to look at me. 'I don't understand why she is so insecure. She is the first girl I have ever loved and she is so nice to everyone else but when she is round you she becomes a nutter!'

'You know if it makes her feel better we can stop hanging out if it makes it easier for you.' I mutter cause I really did not want him to stop our friendship. I really like Roger he is one of my closest friends!

'No I won't stop being friends with you we are too close to not be friends. I would miss you too much. Cho will get over it in time. She just needs to know that you are not a threat.'

'Yea it's the same with Blaise! He is so jealous and insecure about you. He keeps thinking you are going to steal me from him!'

'I know what you mean. I wish they would just relax.'

Roger and I spent the rest of the evening chatting about Quidditch and creatures and trying to come up with a solution to the Ginny Situation.

I have to leave at 11 because I was meeting Blaise then. I made my excuses to Roger and told him to go and sort it out with Cho. He smiled and hugged me then we parted ways.

I quickly rushed up to the girls dorms and ran a brush through my hair while checking I looked ok in the mirror. Once I deemed my look to be satisfactory, I went back down to the common room and out to the corridor. Blaise told me he would meet me around here. I started to walk down the corridor hoping I would see him. I then felt arms wrap round my waist and I was dragged in to an alcove. I could feel a grin break out across my face. 'You know it loses it scary effect if you do it every time we meet, love.' I whispered.

'I just like wrapping my arms around you.'

I didn't think it was possible but my smile just got bigger. I leaned up towards Blaise and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. I love kissing Blaise! It's never the same each time. It's truly magical. Blaise returned the kiss with enthusiasm. I began to run my tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for him to let me in. He quickly let me and we began to fight for dominance. I could feel myself be pushed back towards the wall of the alcove. I let Blaise take control. His hands moved from the wall to my hips and he leaned even closer to me pressing his chest in to me as his continued to deepen our kiss. I could not help myself as I let out a little groan at the sensations he was creating. It all felt so good.

Blaise took my groan as encouragement and began to let his hands roam. One hand moved up towards my breast and he began to gently massage it. It felt so good. His other hand roamed down towards my bum. Blaise is amazing at this. I could hear myself letting out little gasps and moans but I could not stop myself. I didn't even have to decency to feel embarrassed. It just felt too good. Blaise moved his lips away from mine and started to kiss down my throat to the base where he began to lightly bite me. Every bite he gave me he would salve over it with his tongue when he had finished. I could hear my panting increase as he continued on with his ministrations. I began to rock against him. Before I could think Blaise lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled out 'Mine' then continued to attack my lips. I began to rock against his hips. I could feel his excitement through his trousers. Merlin, he feels big. I have no idea how that was going to fit in me when that time came. I felt Blaise moan in to the kiss when I grinded against him. I increased the pressed of us grinding against each other. Blaise began to thrust up against me. I moaned at the increase of pleasure I was feeling. I have never felt anything like this before. Before long I was panting while Blaise trailed kisses up and down my neck. Both of our breathing increased. Then I felt it, Shockwaves of pleasure bursting through my whole body. I felt my body stiffen against Blaise while he continued thrusting up against me. I heard him let out a low growl then he stopped thrusting. We both breathed heavily while we came down from the sensation.

'That was amazing. I love so much.' Blaise said as leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

'I love you too.'

He slowly lowered my legs to the ground. It felt odd standing after that. My legs felt too weak to hold me. Blaise lowered his head and kissed me on the forehead.

'We have to do that again sometime.' I said while grinning up at him.

'I have so much more to show you, my love. Just wait.'

I smiled at him and again. We began to fix our dishevelled clothing. We had to peek out to the corridor because we were so long after curfew. I snuck out first and quickly made my way down to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. I quickly waved to Blaise and entered. I made my way up to the dorms in a trance. I can't believe I did that. It felt so good though.

I managed to make it to bed.

The whole night I dreamt of Blaise.

Blaise Pov

WOW

It has never been that good before and we didn't even actually have sex.

I fell asleep and dreamt only of my Luna.

AN thanks for reading. Please review. xx


	17. Enough is enough

Chapter 17

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Sorry for taking so long to update but I got really lost with the story and thought it was crap. Then I sorted out the storyline and got all excited about it again and have typed up 4 more chapters today! Yahhh! So if I keep on this roll we should be golden!

Luna Pov

I decided enough is enough I am going to step up my game and force Ginny to speak to me. We have been friends for so long we can't just throw all that way and she can't keep avoiding her family. I told Blaise that he should have a guys Sunday with his Slytherin friends since he has been spending so much time with me. He worried that I would be lonely without him but I told him that I was going to catch up on some Quibbler reading and letters to daddy so he finally agreed to this Guys day.

I am planning to spend the day hunting down Ginny and forcing her to explain to me what happened.

I checked Ravenclaw common room because she has been spending a lot of time with the Ravenclaw girls of our year i.e. the girls that hate me. She was not with them. I decided to start walking the corridors seeing if I could find her. I made it the fourth floor and was walking along there when I heard muffled sobbing. I started to get scared what had happened that created this response from a person?

I kept walking down the corridor peeking through the glass on the doors as I walked by. Then I spotted her seating in empty classroom with tears running down her face. I don't think she could even see there were that many tears.

I opened the door to the room as silently as I could and crept in. I managed to make it beside Ginny.

'Ginny, what is wrong? Don't keep pushing me away. Let me help you.'

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. So far so good she had not pushed me away or yelled at me yet.

She continued crying while I attempted soothing her.

'Why do you care Luna?' Ginny mumbled amongst her torrent of tears.

'You're my friend Ginny. That's why I care!'

'You didn't care when you stole him and everyone from me!' Ginny jumped up from her seat whirled round to glare at me with the most hateful look I have ever seen on a person.

'What? I took no-one!' I managed to gasp out in my shock.

'See you don't even know that you did it! You just did it without even thinking of me! You took everyone I loved and turned them against me! I can't be near you. It hurts to see you especially when you are with them. That's why I no longer see you as a friend.'

Ginny scrubbed her hand across her face getting rid of the tears and stormed out of the room.

What just happened? I have no idea what I did that was wrong? I didn't steal anyone from her! She pushed everyone away.

Ginny Pov

There she is again trying to pretend as if she is the nice person in this situation. She took everyone and everything from me. All my hopes of marrying him, having a better life and being with the man that I loved are now gone because of her.

Everyone thinks Luna is perfect and so kind while I am seen as the heartless bitch! I do have a heart and it hurts so much. That's why I lashed out and acted the way I did. I regret everything I said and did but I can't tell them that. I have been given a role that doesn't fit me yet that is how everyone sees me. I might as well live up to their expectations of Ginny the bitch even though that is not the true me.

Blaise Pov

I spent the day with the guys from my dorm but by 8 I was missing Luna. I might sneak out so I can see her.

I wandered down towards the Ravenclaw common room entrance hoping to bump in to Luna but there was no sign of Luna.

I continued ambling along the corridors when I spotted her up ahead. She had a dazed look on her face as if she had seen something that spooked her. I bet she walked in to one of the classrooms and had got an eyeful. Luna was so innocent. She knew nothing about sex. It was completely different to what I am use to. I liked it but on the other hand I felt as if I was corrupting her with everything we were doing. She was in to it so how could I complain.

'Hello sweetheart, I missed you today. I don't think I want a guys day for a long time.'

She looked up at my face and the confusion swept away from her features. She smiled at me and reached up to kiss me.

She leaned back 'I missed you too.'

I grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards one of the classroom. Once we made it in to the room I pulled her towards me and leaned down to kiss her. My Luna responded to me instantly. I pulled her closer to me. I began to back-step us towards a table. I continued deepening the kiss while I carefully lifted her up on to a table top. I moved away from her lips and began to kiss down her neck. I began to nip at the skin and then salve over the redness with my tongue as I knew my Luna liked it. I could hear her begin to release her little breathy moans at my caresses. I continued on in this vein until I felt her pull away from me.

I stopped kissing her neck and looked up in to her face.

'How many girls have you slept with?'

Oh shit! Does she know about her? It was at the end of last year and meant nothing to me but it did to her. Oh crap she knows and is going to dump me. I can't believe that bitch went running her mouth off about that to my Luna! Everyone knows I don't talk about past conquests especially to my new girlfriend. I will have lost my Luna again haven't I?

AN thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and review please! xxx


	18. Magic Numbers

Chapter 18

AN I own nothing. JK owns it all.

Thanks to new**.all.17** for putting the fire under me and it really helped make me update. I don't want someone out there hating me lol. I have written up to chapter 28 and I think the story will run to about 37 or 38 chapters. Also a warning to anyone reading there will be some lemons in this story. They will be coming up soon. I just wanted Luna and Blaise to be connected emotionally first before they go any further in their relationship. Thanks Much love Aj xx

Luna Pov

I have never seen Blaise look this nervous before. He is sweating and his eyes are darting about looking everywhere but me. He must really want to avoid this question. I know his number is going to be high because he was with a lot of girls before me and girls do talk, plus he is older than me. It's not looking good his number is going to be sky high.

Oh no now he is doing that open mouth fish face he does when he has no idea how to answer my question without hurting me.

Come on Blaise just say something! Grrr guess I am going to have to start.

"Blaise you know I have never been with anyone before. You are my first everything but I am ok with me not being your first. I know you have been with girls before me and that it is a higher number than most people but I am ok with that because it was before we got together and I know you aren't with anyone else but me now. So just relax and tell me."

I could see Blaise face relax while I gave my little speech.

Then he mouth opened and finally words began to leave it "I want you to know that I only went round and slept with all these girls because I thought I would never be able to get you. Now that I have you I will never want anyone else. You are it for me."

"I know Blaise, I feel the same. You are it for me too."

I kissed him softly on his lips so he knew that I meant it. When I pulled back I could see the dazzling smile that lit up Blaise's face.

"Since I lost my virginity I have slept with three girls. The first girl I lost my virginity Juliet Morstan, she was a few years a head of me in school and we only did it a few times. The second girl was Pansy and I only slept with her because she was so upset over Draco cheating on her. She kept saying how ugly she was and how unlovable she is. I only slept with her to make her feel better. The last girl I slept with was a big mistake. I knew she really liked me and she was pretty much in love with me. I avoided her at the beginning but we were at a party and I got too drunk and I started to think of you and how I will never have you. I ended up sleeping with her but as we were doing it I called out your name because I was thinking of you the whole time. She was not happy but she thought it was just a slip of the tongue and kept hassling me for months to make our relationship public. I kept telling her there was no relationship and that the evening we slept together was a mistake. Then I started dating you and everything was perfect but she has kept bothering me saying how I don't love you and that it's her that I love. I kept wanting to tell you but I knew how angry you would be and I didn't want to lose you again!"

"So all those girls that say they have slept with you are lying?"

"Well I may have kissed then in a broom closet or something but I have only ever had sex with three women. The rest just lied."

"Why would they lie about something like that?"

"Probably to save face because I am the slut of Hogwarts and they are probably thinking what is wrong with them if they can't get me to have sex with them so they just say we had sex so they are not the odd ones out."

I could not help but laugh at the thought of this. All these girls are lying about Blaise Zabini and his sexual prowess when really he has only slept with three women and all the rest are just lies. Blaise was not impressed with my laughter over his confession.

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny."

"You have to admit it is a bit funny."

"Fine whatever."

"Wait you never told me who the third girl was? You said I would be annoyed over it but who was it?"

"Luna please remember that I was really drunk and upset that night. If I wasn't in that situation I would have never have done it."

"Blaise just tell me who it was. I won't be angry."

"It was Ginny Weasley."

I was stunned it was as if he had slapped me.

"You knew this whole time why she was so angry at me and you NEVER TOLD ME! I SPENT HOURS WORRYING AND TALKING TO ABOUT WHAT I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DONE WRONG!"

"Luna please calm down. I was so scared to tell you about it. I didn't want you to leave me again."

"She knew I liked you. She had bothered me for months over who I liked and I finally told her. She knew I really liked you and she slept with you. What month did you sleep with her?"

"Last June."

"She knew because I told her in April."

"Luna I am so sorry I ruined your friendship with her. I will fix this I promise."

"No it's fine. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. I will talk to her and explain how I didn't know. I will help her through it all."

"You are too nice my Luna."

Blaise leaned in and kissed my temple while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned in to his embrace.

AN Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	19. A skip, hop and a fall

Chapter 19

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Does anyone know a Harry potter fanfic in which Hermione finds out she is a pureblood and her father is Snape. She finds this out while staying at Grimmauld place. She is then poisoned. The poison would have killed a muggleborn but it just paralyses a pureblood for a few days. Draco is also staying at Grimmauld place since he has changed sides and they become friends. They end up sleeping together but Hermione leaves the next day to move in with her father and his family. Which angers Draco. Does anyone know it? It was really good but I forgot to put it on alert and now can't find it.

Anyway on with the story.

Luna Pov

I really don't know how to deal with this Ginny situation. Should I just confront her directly about the fact that she slept with the guy I really like and she knew that I was interested in him or should I just not mention it and try to rebuild our friendship?

I am not even sure I could rebuild the friendship without mentioning this situation first. If I did rebuild it without mentioning this then I would constantly be worrying that she was trying to take Blaise from me, the trust is gone.

I think I have to be brave and talk it out with her even though it will be awkward and embarrassing.

Once I decided on the idea I got a sudden urge that I had to fix this now.

I suppose there is no better time than the present.

I got out of my seat in the Ravenclaw common room. As I ambled to the door I spotted Roger Davies and his friends. I gave him a quick wave and a smile while continuing on my way. I am so glad Cho has relaxed about Roger and I being friends. I think it was when she saw how serious Blaise and I were that she decided I was no threat to her and Roger's relationship.

I pondered how I would bring this topic of conversation up to Ginny as I wandered the corridors looking for her.

As I turned a corner coming closer to the library I could hear raised voices. A guy and a girl bickering, the guy sounded exasperated with the girl while the girl sounded heartbroken and bitter. I turned the corner just in time to see the girl grab on the guys face and lean up to kiss him soundly on the lips. The guy began to struggle straight away and push the girl off him quickly. The air quickly rushed out of my lungs in a loud gasp. That boy that was just kissed is MY BLAISE. He was just kissed by GINNY!

I quickly walked down the darkening corridor towards the pair. I could hear Blaise "Never do that again! I have told you too many times that I am not interested in you. I am happy with Luna. What you and I did was a MISTAKE!"

"It wasn't a mistake. We are meant to be together."

Neither of them had noticed me moving closer to them. I was soon standing behind Ginny. Blaise's eyes lit up when he spotted me. I smiled quickly at him then leaned forward to tap Ginny on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

"What?" snapped Ginny.

"I think you made a mistake when you just put your lips on my boyfriend!"

Ginny slowly turned to look at me. There was a look of sorrow across her face. My hand raised up and I quickly slapped her across the face.

"Don't ever touch him or speak to him again Ginny. He has told you he is not interested now stop hassling him! Also what type of friend are you going after the guy your friend likes and not even telling her! Then when she is dating him you do nothing but bother him and cold shoulder her without and explanation! I am sorry I hurt your feelings with Blaise but you should have confided in me like I did with you about my feelings. It makes me wonder what else you have been hiding from me! Are you even my friend? Also treat your family better they are your blood just don't cut them out of your life! Don't give up on that relationship! Just apologise and they would happily welcome you back with open arms. If you were just honest and apologised to the people you upset they would all welcome you back. Even me."

The tears were running down my face. I looked up in to Ginny's eyes and saw that her face had hardened in a mask of pure hatred. My handprint was a vibrant red on her cheek. You could see my hand perfectly. I felt awful I didn't mean to hit her. I was just so angry. I could not hold back.

Ginny looked me right in the eye.

"Fuck you Luna! Don't ever tell me what to do!"

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed off along the corridor.

I could feel my eyes fill up with more tears and they began to run down my cheeks fast. Blaise pulled me in to his embrace and began to rub my back.

"It's alright baby. She just needs to calm down and see that she is just pushing people away with her behaviour. You just have to wait."

My sobs slowly reduced. Blaise handed me his handkerchief to dry up my face.

"Thanks Blaise."

I leaned up and kissed him. Just as the kiss was starting to get good I heard wolf whistling. We broke apart and I saw the twins walking towards us.

"Well what do we have here Georgie"

"I dunno Freddie but I am pretty sure our girl Luna has been crying"

"Yup I think its time for us to play beat up Blaise!"

"Goodie I so do love to play that game!" giggled George.

I could not help but start to laugh at the expressions on the twins faces.

"Boys Blaise has done nothing wrong this time."

"EHH I am perfect! I never do wrong!"

I raised my eyebrow at that statement that just came out of Blaise's mouth.

"Ok OK I sometimes may mess up but it is not that often and this time it really did not have anything to do with me! it was all Ginny!" squeaked Blaise.

"WHAT?" Thundered the twins.

I laughed heartily at the shocked expressions on the twins faces.

"What did she do this time?"

"Nothing it is fine."

"She kissed me." said Blaise and I at the same time.

Blaise then continued on "Ginny kissed me Luna slapped her then told her that she should fix her relationships with her friends and family then Ginny told her to fuck you and stormed off."

" Aww sorry Luna." Chanted the twins

The twins then wrapped me up in an excellent hug. Not as good a Blaise but close enough. I gave them a big grin at their attempt to cheer me up.

"She just needs time and she will come back to us all." I told the twins while I patted their cheeks.

I stepped out of the twins embrace and wrapped an arm around Blaise while linking arms with Fred. George quickly stepped to Blaise's right and linked arms with him. We merrily skipped down the corridor while singing.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,**__**  
**__**Teach us something please,**__**  
**__**Whether we be old and bald,**__**  
**__**Or young with scabby knees,**__**  
**__**Our heads could do with filling,**__**  
**__**With some interesting stuff,**__**  
**__**For now they're bare and full of air,**__**  
**__**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**__**  
**__**So teach us things worth knowing,**__**  
**__**Bring back what we've forgot,**__**  
**__**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**__**  
**__**And learn until our brains all rot.**_

This is the first time Blaise has ever participated in this Fred, Luna and George activity. Everytime before he has always just looked at us in wonder and shock. Probably a bit of embarrassment too but I don't care.

Blaise Pov

As we skipped down the corridor singing the Hogwarts school song. I could not help but look at Luna in amazement. She is the perfect girl for me. She makes me laugh more and do daft things. She makes me enjoy life instead of sneering at everything. I truly love her and it was at the precise moment that I found out it is not a good idea to be looking at the face of your girlfriend while skipping and singing. I quickly tripped up and fell taking the rest down with me. As we all lay on the ground groaning and moaning in a tangle of legs and arms was when Peeves found us. Unluckily for us he had an arm full of waterballoons. He pelted us with them. We are now in pain and soaking. I guess skipping and singing along the corridor is not for me. Based on the mutinous looks of the people around me I think they agreed.

AN thanks for reading. Please review. It makes me work faster xx


	20. Is it time for cake?

AN I own nothing!

I have finished this story! It is all typed up! Yah! It runs 32 chapters long. Now I can't decide if I should put up one chapter a week and make it last a bit longer or just go mad and put all the chapters up in one day? Which do you think?

I have started another story also. It is a Roger Davies and Hermione Granger story so be on the lookout for it. :D

Luna Pov

I am not giving up on Ginny. I really do hope that one day we will be friends again. The rest of my little group was told the all about the fight Ginny and I had. They all quickly agreed that I was correct in my actions during it. It made me feel even worse. I really wish we could all just forget about it and become friends with Ginny but I doubt it will happen anytime soon.

Blaise has been so nice throughout it all. He understands that I feel bad that Ginny's relationship with everyone else is suffering due to me.

Blaise and I spent the weekend at Hogsmeade, walking around buying Christmas presents for all our friends and family. The village was having a Christmas fair which had lots of little stalls with unusual jewellery and presents.

I bought Hermione a really cute pair of silver earrings which are the shape of a stag. Harry got a little badge that is the shape of otter. Ron got a Chudley Cannons scarf and the twins each got a name plaque for their future joke shop.

I had no idea what to buy Blaise. He is the boy who has everything. When he wants something he gets it then and there so by the time Christmas comes there is nothing left to buy him!

Then I saw it and I knew that this was it. It was the nicest picture frame I had ever seen and when you put a picture of a person in it every time that person has a new picture of themselves taken then the picture in the frame will then change to that freshly taken picture without you having to change it. But if you decide you really like a past picture you can easily change back to the old one. You can also look through all the past pictures so it is sort of like a self updating photo album.

I decided that I would put a picture that the Creevey Brothers took of us in it so then Blaise can see every photo of the two of us together in one frame.

It's the perfect gift for him since he is obsessed with making sure our relationship is correctly documented.

Blaise Pov

Luna has been really stressed out over the Ginny situation so I decided I would try to make this Hogsmeade weekend as fun as possible.

The village was having a Christmas fair every weekend during the month of December. There was stalls with jewellery, clothes and food. The mulled wine was great and there was a big bonfire which was really nice to sit beside when it got a bit too cold. I managed to cuddle up to Luna beside it.

Ginny Pov

I can't believe all my friends and family are on her side. She is such a bitch. Why does no-one love me? Ron has Lavender, Harry has Hermione, Luna has Blaise, The twins have each other their bond is so close no one can break them apart while I have no one. I loved Harry at the start but he never gave me the time of day, then I really liked Blaise but he is in love with Luna. Deep down I know they are perfect for each other but it is so difficult to admit and now it is so difficult to apologise and try to get my friendship with Luna back. I am so disgusted with my behaviour this year. This is not how my parents raised me to be but I can't stop lashing out at other people. I am just so lonely.

Today is Hogsmeade and day and here I am rambling around on my own with no one to spend time with. If I was still friends with the others we would all be going to the three broomsticks for lunch by now but I am not. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even see him exiting the shop door I was walking past and I managed to bump in to him.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up in his warm friendly face.

"Hi Theo, I am fine thanks. Are you ok? It was me that did the bumping in to you so I should be checking your ok."

" I am grand but maybe I could say sorry for not looking where I was going by buying you a butter beer from The Three broomsticks"

"I would be delighted to join you in The Three Broomsticks but I shall get the drinks since I am the one that was not looking where they were going."

"Fine but I get the second round."

We began to amble down the street towards The Three Broomsticks. When Theo opened the door to the pub I could feel the hot air rush out to greet us. The pub was toasty warm and packed with patrons.

We ordered our butter beers then found seats at a small table in the back. It was small and cramped so I had to huddle close to Theo.

"So what is the problem with you and your old friends and family?"

I can't believe he just asked me so directly. I thought Slytherin weren't blunt and to the point.

"There was no point in my using Slytherin tactics to get you to tell me. It would have just made you clam up all the more. It is better to straight to the point and direct with you." Continued Theo.

It was as if he had read my mind.

"Ever since I first heard of him Harry has been my hero. He was the knight in shining armour the boy who lived in all my fairy tales as a child. He was the boy I was going to marry. Then I met him and he was even better than I expected. He was all I wanted and more but he didn't want me. All I could see was him but all he could see was Hermione. I wasn't his perfect girl. Someone else was cast in that role. I was forever to be his best friends little sister. I slowly got over it. Some things are just not meant to be. That was when I noticed Blaise. He was truly perfect for me. We like all the same things. I would notice that when I took a book from the library that his name was on the library card just above mine. We loved all the same music artists and we followed the same Quidditch teams. We were perfect for each other. Finally I got my chance with him last June. We slept together and it was amazing. It was everything I wanted till he called out her name. He yelled Luna when he came. That was when I figured out he was drunk. He needed to be drunk to be able sleep with me. That was when I realised that he never saw me. He only ever saw her, Luna. Why do the people I love never see me? Am I just the stepping stone to the person they really love? It was then I could not face Luna and her friendship. Another one of my friends had stolen something that I had truly loved and they didn't even know they had done it! They never noticed the looks I gave them or the pain I was going through because they only noticed their love. Then there was another boy I liked but it was hopeless if it didn't work with the others it would never work with him."

I could not believe I had told this much to Theo. I had never really spoken to him before. I would see him in the corridors. I had a little crush on him in third year but I knew he would never like me or want to be with me. He was the third boy I had liked. Well I still like him but it would never happen.

"I see you. I notice you. You are the only person I ever see. I close my eyes and all I see is you. I think of my future and all I see is you. I want to be with you now and forever. You are the only girl I want. You are the only girl I will ever want."

I looked up in to Theo's eyes and could see them blazing with passion. Did he really mean all that?

"You don't mean it. You just pity me because of what I just said. We could not be together. Your parents would never accept me."

"Stop trying to tell me what I think! I want to be with you!"

He leaned over and grasped my face bringing it towards him and kissed me. The kiss was harsh and filled with all the passion and love Theo could muster. I had never felt a kiss like this before. It was amazing. Theo slowly pulled back so our lips were an inch apart.

"Do you believe me now?"

I could not verbalise my thoughts so I just nodded and leaned in again to continue kissing. I think this is the best Hogsmeade trip yet.

Dave Pov

I saw that red head witch Ginny coming back up to the castle hand in hand with Theo. He is the most level headed boy I know maybe he will knock some sense in to her and she will apologise to her friends and family. Then Mrs Weasley will send a celebration cake and I will get a slice! A big slice of cake. Mmmmhhhh tasty celebration cakeeee

AN thanks for reading. Please review. xx


	21. My Eyes!

AN sorry for taking so long update. Real life got in the way and I could not get time to put the next couple chapters up. There is a lemon in this chapter so if you don't want to read it stop reading at the #.

As always I own nothing JK owns all.

Chapter 21

Luna Pov

It is a week till we get off school for Christmas holidays. I am so excited. I am spending the first week of Christmas break with my Father and the second with Blaise and his family. His mum has apparently married a new man and we will be spending it at his manor. I have also promised to visit the Weasley's and Hermione often.

The school looks amazing with the Christmas trees and all the decorations. The house elves have started making a new drink for us apparently it is something muggles drink around the Christmas time. It is called mulled wine. It smells like a candle but it tastes delicious. It is really good at warming you up on cold days.

Blaise and I decided to venture outdoors today and go for a walk around the grounds. The ground is covered in snow. Everything looks so white and sparkly. It looks amazing when the sun shines down on it. Even though it is a clear sky with the sun it was still freezing. The sun must be getting closer to Australia. Daddy always says when it's cold that the sun must be getting friendly with Australia. I wonder do Australians say when it's cold the sun must be getting friendly with the United Kingdom.

We walked around the lake and when I spotted a place I liked with the trees sheltering us. I began to melt the snow on the ground using a heating charm. When the ground was clear I set down a thick blanket and began to place warming charms around so we would be kept toasty warm. I then took a seat on the blanket and patted the space beside me to tell Blaise to join. He quickly flopped on the ground beside me.

I had a question that has been niggling on my mind for a while. I was dying to ask Blaise but I did not want to scare him. I looked over to see him lying on his back with his face pointing towards the sun. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.

"Just ask me whatever you want to ask me that has been bothering you for days. I promise I won't be annoyed or offended.' Blaise announced while keeping his eyes closed.

How does he do that! He always knows when something is annoying me or when I want to ask something but don't know how to word it.

"Ok, What do you see when you think about the future? What does the future hold for you?"

I finally manage to ask him the question that has been playing on my mind for weeks. Will he want to be with me after Hogwarts? Will we be together in our 20's, our 30's, our 50's, and our 100's?

Blaise sits up and grabs my hand in his and begins to play with my fingers while avoiding looking me in the eye.

"Hmmmmm, I see you. I see us together in a house. We are married, we have kids, a dog, and a cat, maybe even a goat but the important thing is we are together and are happy. We are meant to be. I love you. You are it for me. All I want is right here with me right now."

I can feel the tears making tracks down my face. "I want that too"

Blaise looks up at me. All I can see in his eyes is honesty and love. I lean over and kiss him on the lips. It is gentle and slow. I pull back and whisper "I need you."

We lean in and kiss again. This kiss is strong and powerful. It has all the emotions we feel for each other passing through it, love, lust, possession, happiness, care.

I let Blaise slowly lower me down to the blanket and he moves atop of me, our mouths never stopping their battle.

#######

I let out a slight moan at the pressure of Blaise on top of me it feels so good. I can feel his hands roaming across my body. His touch is feather light, it is almost tickling. He moves his kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. All I can hear is my panting. I feel too hot, too tight. His hands roam up to my chest were he begins to massage and pull at my breasts. I let out at a loud groan at the sensations that Blaise is creating. He moves his kisses back to my mouth. I feel one of his hands move down towards the waistband of my jeans. My top has rode up for our earlier actions and Blaise is running his hand along bare skin. I can feel Goosebumps break out across my skin. Blaise pulls back to look me in the eyes as he plays with the button on my jeans. I bit my lip as I think should I take this next step. I know Blaise would stop if I asked him but do I really want to stop.

I nod my head giving him permission to continue. I see a brief grin cross his face before he leans down and kisses me again while undoing the button and the zip on my jeans.

I can feel him tracing his hand along where the top of panties are. I groan at the sensations Blaise is creating. It all feels so good.

He hand runs down over my mound and he applies pressure I feel my back arch up off the ground. What was that?

He hand then moves under my panties and I feel a finger running along my slit and then dipping in to me. He then runs his hand back up along my slit bringing wetness with him. He rubs my clit with a light pressure and I feel my breathing hitch. That felt so good. I barely manage to pant out "don't stop, feels so good" as his hand runs back down and dips backs in to the wetness. He brings his finger in and out while his thumb applies pressure to my clit. My back is arching up off the floor and my groans are getting louder. Blaise slowly stretches me and adds a second finger. I feel so full and tight. It is amazing. Then I feel a sudden rush of heat my muscles spasm and rush of pleasure floods my body. I whimper out " Blaise"

Blaise Pov

I can't believe Luna is letting me touch her like this. Oh Merlin she feels so good and the noises she makes are so sexy.

She is so hot and wet. I can't believe I am doing this.

She is so sexy when she comes.

She is gorgeous.

She is mine.

She tastes divine.

Luna Pov

I am just lying in a blissed out puddle on the blanket. That was amazing. I can't believe how good that was. I open my bleary eyes and look up at Blaise. He is leaning back on his knees, sucking on his fingers while looking down at me. He is amazing. I look up and down his body then I spot it the very large bulge at his crotch.

That is way too big to ever fit in me.

Does he think that will fit in me?

Is he insane?

However if his fingers felt that good I wonder how good other parts of him will feel.

Blaise seems to understand what I was thinking "Don't worry we won't have to do anymore today and if there is a time where we do more I promise that we will go slow and it will be good and it will fit."

"Maybe we don't do it all today but we could do some more today."

I sit up and kiss Blaise on the lips. I open my mouth and begin to outline his lips. He quickly opens his mouth and welcomes me. I can taste me on his tongue but it tastes ok the perfect mix of him and me.

I move my hands down his chest and rest them on his hips. I then move my hands along and begin to undo his belt buckle. I move back from our kiss and smile up at him. His grin is so bright I think I might need sunglasses. I hear his belt hit the ground and I move closer to him to continue our kiss. I fumble while trying to undo the buttons on his jeans. I was nervous about this. It was my first time ever seeing one and I was going to be seeing and touching!

I reach inside his underwear and slowly wrap my hand around the firmness I find there. I hear Blaise let out a slow low groan at this. I pull back scared that I have hurt him. He growls out "No it feels good, Please keep going baby."

I wrap my hand around it again with a firmer grasp. Its huge my hand barely wraps round it and it is way longer than I thought. This has no chance of fitting inside me.

"Slowly move your hand up and down baby, tighten your grasp a little please love."

I follow Blaise's instructions and I am rewarded with a loud groan of appreciation. I repeat the action, I find it therapeutic. I can hear Blaise breathing quicken in leans in so his head is resting on my neck and I can feel his hot breath running past my ear. He kisses me just below my ear. "Faster baby, please."

I begin to move my hand faster up and down his length. The tempo of his breathing increases and I hear more moans and groans. I decide to try a trick I heard the girls in my dorms whisper to each other at night. When I reach the top of his length I quickly run my thumb over the head. I feel a wetness there so I rub it down the length.

"Oh Merlin Luna, you are amazing."

I can feel Blaise shuddering and suddenly he comes. His come is everywhere.

I bring my hand up to my face and lick a bit that is on my hand. The girls in my dorm say it is delicious.

It is not bad. I neither like nor dislike it.

Blaise Pov

I can't believe Luna just gave me a hand job. It was the best one I have ever had.

I open my eyes and see Luna licking the come off her hand. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen. I can feel myself harden again. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thought. Hagrid in a bikini. Snape in ladies underwear. Dumbledore and mcgonnall. Ok that one did it.

I reach up and kiss Luna. She tastes like the perfect mixture of us.

"I am not ready for sex. I nearly am but I need a bit more time. In the meanwhile though we can do other things."

I can feel a grin spread across my face.

"I can work with that."

I lean in and kiss my Luna again.

We quickly fix our clothing and begin to walk back up to the castle as the sun has begun to set.

Dave Pov

MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! WHAT WAS BLAISE AND LUNA DOING?

WHY DID I SEE THAT?

SHUT UP DEBBIE!

FINE I WILL STOP PEEKING ON PEOPLE. EVEN IF IT IS ONLY TO SAVE MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!

AN thanks for reading. Please review.x


	22. Meet and Greet

Chapter 22

AN sorry at the start of the story I said Blaise was in 5th year and Luna 4th that was wrong. Luna is in 5th year and Blaise is in 6th year. Opps

I am going to try to post the whole story today so there will be a new chapter up every couple of hours probably. I really want to start a new story with Hermione and Roger Davies, maybe a veela fic. It has been lurking in my mind.

Still own nothing.

Luna Pov

We are back on the train to go to London for Christmas holidays. I can't wait to see dad but I will miss not seeing Blaise every day. The train journey was uneventful; we spent it with Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ron. Ron had broken up with Lavender apparently she called him Won Won one too many times.

As soon as I got off the train I spotted my dad. I ran up to him and jumped up in to his arms to give him a big hug.

"Dad I missed up so much. Come with me and meet someone very special."

I then dragged my dad over to meet Blaise.

"Dad this is Blaise my boyfriend he is a 6th year Slytherin and the nicest guy I know. Blaise this is my dad Mr Lovegood and he has taught me all I know."

Blaise reaches out to shake my dad's hand but dad pulls him in to one of his massive bear hugs.

"Welcome son! Nice of you to join the family. I know you are going to be the man my Luna will marry. I can just tell!"

Oh lord just kill me now. My dad just told my boyfriend we are going to get married. I can feel my face flaming red. It is so hot in here.

Blaise Pov

I glad Luna's father knows that Luna and I are meant to be. It means it will be much easier to propose when that time comes because I already have her father's blessing to marry her.

I grin at Mr Lovegood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I am glad you think that because I know some day Luna and I will be married."

I hear a gasp come from Luna. Maybe she doesn't want to marry me. Oh god she doesn't want to marry me some day. I look down to her face and see a bright smile spreading across her face. I think my grin got even brighter.

"Blaisie Darling. Is that you? Oh I do think you have got even taller and more handsome. "

I turn round to see my mother walking through the crowds towards me with her new husband trailing behind her like a puppy.

My mother likes the obedient type. She learnt her lesson after my father. She could never get him to do what she wanted and he has made me the same way. He always use to say "I do as I please!"

It drove my mother insane that he didn't blindly follow her yet I think that is the reason she loved him. She did not leave her room for months when he died. The husbands that followed were just fillers but none of them were as good as him. None of them challenged her like he did.

When my mother had finally reached us she flung her arms around me and hugged me tight while kissing both of my cheeks.

"mio figlio bello, è guardare splendida."

"grazie mamma, ti aspetto meraviglioso. come è il nuovo marito?"

"lui è nella media non così male come l'ultimo, ma non buono cometuo padre. chi sono queste persone che sono con? perché stai tenendo la mano della ragazza? è lei la tua luna?"

"sì mamma. che è la mia Luna. venite aconoscerla."

"Luna and Mr lovegood, This is my mother Adrianna Zabini. Mother this is Luna Lovegood my girlfriend, she is in 5th year and a Ravenclaw. This is her father Mr Lovegood and he is the owner and editor of the quibbler."

I watched my mother run her eye over Luna then she reached out and pulled her in to one of her over the top dramatic hugs while kissing both Luna's cheeks.

"Mia figlia! ho finalmente di conoscerti!**" **squealed my mother.

She then grasped Luna's face and began to turn it left and right, up and down.

"Excellent bone structure, wonderful eyes and ears. Beautiful mouth. She needs a new wardrobe and a haircut maybe chin length bob. I will definitely be having gorgeous grandchildren!"

"No No NO. You shall not be cutting her hair or dressing her. She is not some doll for you to play with!"

I reach out and pull Luna from my mother's arms and in to mine. I see my mother begin to pout but she quickly changes it to a peaceful smile.

"Luna darling, would you not like to have a ladies day with me? We can go shopping, have lunch out and go to the spa. Just the two of us."

"No she would not."

"I would love to Mrs Zabini." Luna and I spoke at the same time.

She actually wants to do these stupid things with my mother.

"I would love to spend the day with you Mrs Zabini. We can have these ladies day during the week I am spending at your house."

My mother claps her hands in happiness and has a victorious grin across her face.

"That's wonderful Luna. Now meet my husband Lord James Carrington." My mother reaches behind and pulls her 6th husband up to stand beside her.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Lovegood and Miss Lovegood."

"It wonderful to meet you too Lord Carrington but please call me Luna."

"Then you must do the same my lovely."

I feel a sneer come across my face as I pull Luna closer to me.

"I hear you are interested in muggle farming James."

"Yes I have a 1000 cows which get milked every day. We are now nearing in to my calfing season so a few of my cows are indoors now but my prize cow is always beside me isn't that right dear?"

James flings his arms around my mother and pulls her close to him. Did he just call my mother his prize cow?

Why is she not punching him and screaming?

"Yes dear."

"She moooooved me when we met."

James lets out a loud and long chuckle at this statement. I am in shock that my mother has let this happen.

"I always thought cows where those ugly animals with the creepy udders." Remarks Mr. Lovegood.

"No No they are beautiful yet misunderstood animals." Argued James.

I personally think nothing can make a cow look attractive.

My mother is clearly fed up with the topic and says "We best be getting home before it gets too dark. I will see you Luna. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Lovegood and hope you have a merry Christmas."

My mother pulls Luna in to a bone crushing hug and James does the same when my mother releases her.

I look down at Luna and smile. I pull her in to a tight hug and kiss her on the lips. I notice that the parents have turned round so as to give us a bit of privacy. I kiss her fiercely then pull away.

"Merry Christmas Love!"

"Merry Christmas Blaise. I will miss you this week."

"I will miss you too but we will be together again soon."

I give her one last kiss on her forehead then I leave with my mother and James.

I turn around to look at Luna just before we apparate away and see Luna clutching her father's hand just before they disappear with a crack of apparition.

Theo Pov

Even though we are only into day two of Christmas holidays I am already missing Ginny. We both manage to sneak out of our parents homes to meet at Diagon Alley. We meet at Florean Fortescue ice cream parlour.

I am attempting to talk Ginny in to speaking to Luna about the problems they have been having and apologize for her behavior and sort out their friendship. Once she has spoken to Luna she can then speak to the rest of her friends and family.

At least I don't have to tell Ginny that her behavior has been unacceptable. She knows that and she feels so guilty because of it.

Ginny Pov

Theo is completely correct I have to fix the mess that is my relationships with my friends and family. I will start with Luna tomorrow.

AN Thanks for reading. Please review.

Here is what Mrs Zabini and Blaise said to each other.

"My son, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Mom, you look wonderful. is that the new husband? "  
"He is in the media is not as bad as the last, but not good as good as your father. Who are these people who are with? Why are holding that girl's hand? Is she your Luna? "

"Yes mother. that is my Luna."

Here's hoping google translate is correct or else this just looks like a mess of words hahaha xx


	23. Fresh Starts

Chapter 23

AN I own nothing. JK owns all boo

I listened to this song on repeat as I wrote the chapter I feel like it fits with it. Crushed and Created-Caitlyn Smith.

Luna Pov

It's finally Christmas eve! I am so excited for Christmas when St Nick comes and leaves me chocolate and oranges and one present.

I have decorated the whole house! It is like a winter wonderland. I love it. I even managed to make mulled wine.

In two days I am going to stay at Blaise's house. I have missed him so much. I have decided that we are going to do it. I am going to go and stay at his house and we are do it. It being sex. We are going to have sex.

I am really scared but also really excited about it.

I had drifted off in to a Blaise daydream when I heard a sharp knock at the backdoor of my home.

I peeked out the back kitchen window and saw a very huddled and bundled up Ginny Weasley.

"Luna please open the door. I know you are there!"

I didn't know what to do. She has been so cruel to me but she is still my friend.

"Please Luna I want to apologise and explain why I acted the way I have acted."

I opened the door.

"Come in Ginny. Would you like a cup of tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please." Ginny smiled at me.

"Marshmallows and cream?"

"Just marshmallows please."

I quickly both made us both a hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and sat down at the table. Ginny continued to smile at me.

"The hot chocolate is really tasty Luna. Thanks."

"Ginny why are you here. You ignore me and are horrible to me for months then you show up at my house and act as if nothing has happened?"

I see Ginny start to bite her lip and fidget in her seat. Suddenly she just blurts out "I am sorry! So sorry. I was jealous. I loved Blaise but only ever had eyes for you. He slept with me last June but he said your name as he came and he was drunk. He had to be drunk to be with me! The whole time he was speaking to me he was asking about you. I was annoyed he didn't notice me. He only ever saw you. The same thing happened with Harry. I had loved him since I was a child, he was my knight in shining armor. Then I met him and he was better than I ever expected but he only ever had eyes for Hermione so I lost once again. I became angry when it happened with Blaise I began to hate everyone and everything. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I could not help myself. I knew it wasn't you or anybody else's fault that they didn't love me. It just wasn't meant to be but I was hurt and I lashed out at the people that did actually love me. I have wanted to apologize for a while and you are at the top of my list. I was too scared to say sorry to you until Theo gave me the strength to. I hope you can accept my apology and we can be friends again. I know it will never be the same again and that I will have to earn your forgiveness and trust but I am willing to try if you are."

I was in shock. I cannot believe this is happening. I lean over and pull Ginny in to a hug.

"Of course I accept your apology and I would love to be friends with you but if you ever have a problem or feel this way then tell me. Please believe me that if I had known you loved Blaise I would have never dated him."

"No No don't say that. You two belong together, its true love. You are meant to be. Just like Hermione and Harry. I am sorry I was so childish and acted that way."

"I am glad it is all sorted now but you have to apologise to the others and sort things out with them."

Ginny stood up for the kitchen table and pulled me in to a hug which was as warm as one of Mrs Weasley's. "I know I am going to apologise to them now but you were top of the list. Please say sorry to Blaise for me. He is safe from me now and I am so sorry to how I acted towards him."

Ginnny gave me a weak smile. "I promise I will Ginny. Be careful walking back home. Do you want to use the floo?"

"No the walk will do me good and give me time to prepare for the rest but thanks anyway."

Ginny stepped out in to the snow and began the walk back to the Burrow.

Ginny Pov

I am so glad she accepted my apology. It is a weight off my chest. I hope we go back to being friends and we become closer than ever. I just need to apologise to the rest of them now which will be much more difficult.

I could see my house looming across the hill. It was coming closer and closer which meant my apology was coming sooner and sooner.

When I made in to the house I took off my coat and boots. I slowly shed off the layers of clothing till all that was left was my jeans and jumper.

I then walked in to the living room where Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment."

Five heads quickly spun around to look at me.

"I want to apologise for my behavior lately. I have been a cruel and mean. I know my behavior and treatment of you all was awful especially Luna but I have already apologized to her and she has accepted. I felt let out all of you have boyfriends or girlfriends while the only two guys I have ever liked have only ever had eyes for my two best girlfriends. It hurt, it made me angry and bitter which made me act the way I did. I am ashamed of my behavior and I hope you will accept my apology. I want to make it up to you all especially Luna. I know it will take time for me to earn your forgiveness and trust but I am willing to work for it."

I could feel tears running down my face.

I quickly looked up to see the reactions to my speech. I just managed to see the blur that was Hermione hurtling towards me.

"I am so glad I have my old Ginny back! I missed you so much. I am so glad you saw that your behavior was wrong and of course I still want to be your friend." Blubbered Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione I would be honoured to be your friend."

Harry and Ron then pulled me in to a hug. Both saying "I am glad your back Gin."

We all laughed at that.

I noticed the twins were still sitting in their seats with their arms crossed. When they spotted I was looking at them. They rose from their seats and walked towards me with a stern look across their faces. Are they not accepting my apology? Do they still hate me?

The twins both spoke at the same time "Ginny if you ever pull that again we won't hesitate in making you bald then no boys will want you not even Theo!"

They laughed heartily and pulled me in to a bone crushing hug. I could hardly breathe but I have never been happier. Life was as it should be.

Dave Pov

I wonder how my human friends are getting on this Christmas eve? I am sure Luna will tell me all the gossip when she comes back.

I got Debbie her Christmas pressie. It's a nice purple scarf. I took it from a 3rd year just today. The poor girl thought it was a ghost or a demon. Debbie will look great with it around her neck. It will really bring out the black in her eyes.

AN thanks for reading. Please review.


	24. Week Two

Chapter 24

AN I own nothing. JK owns it all.

There is a lemon in this chapter I put a warning in. It is in bold and underlined. It tells you were the lemons begin and end.

Blaise Pov

Today is the day Luna is coming to stay with me for a week before we go back to school. I can't wait to see her and give her my Christmas present to her. It is a locket which when opened it shows my face and I whisper "I love you". It took a while to get the spell correct but I finally completed it last week. I really hope she will like it.

I have been making sure that the guest suite she is staying in is perfect and that she has everything she needs or may want. I made sure that she is to be put in to the guest suite beside my room in my wing. Her suite has living room with a sofa, a tv and a book case. Just because I am a wizard doesn't mean I don't enjoy muggle technology. The television is an excellent item. Luna also has a full bathroom and a huge bedroom with a king sized bed. Hopefully Luna will let me touch her again and we can christen the bed.

I better get downstairs Luna is supposed to be here in five minutes. I had a quick check of my appearance in the floor to ceiling mirror in her room. I fixed my shirt and hair then began to walk toward the stairs. I finally made it to the front hallway where the floo connection was. I could see the flames of the fire already turning green. She must be coming early. I could feel a smile break out across my face.

I ran down the last few steps when Luna was finally ejected from the fire. I managed to catch her before she hit the marble floor. Her bags soon followed her. I pulled her in to a tight hug and began to spin in circles while yelling "I missed you so much, lets never be apart for so long ever again!"

I then kissed her firmly on her lips.

We slowly pulled away and I placed her back on her feet. She smiled up at me "Promise?"

"I swear it." As I gently touched her face and kissed her again.

She was so beautiful.

I could hear the clipping of my mother heels on the marble as she came closer to us.

"mia cara figlia. quanto mi sei mancata. Non vedo l'ora per i nostri giorni fuori signore!"

My mother pulled Luna from my arms and hugged her tight while speaking in rapid italian.

"Mother , Luna does not speak Italian. You need to speak in English."

"We will soon fix that. We shall teach you italian. Then the three of us shall be as thick as thieves because we can talk to each other while no one else knows what we are saying!"

"I would love to learn italian Mrs Zabini."

"Don't call me Mrs Zabini, il mio piccolo. Call me Adrianna or if you feel comfortable enjoy madre"

"Thank you Madre."

I can't believe Luna just called my mother Madre. This is good that they are getting on because they will be in each other lives forever if I get my way.

"Madre we will see you at dinner, I am going to bring Luna on a tour of the house and bring her to her rooms"

"Dinner is at six so be dressed and ready by then. Don't be late."

I didn't even bother to reply to that statement and began to pull Luna towards the stairs. As soon as we made it on the landing I began to bring her toward my wing of the house.

"I thought you were giving me a tour of your home Mr. Zabini?" giggled Luna.

"Yes but I am started with the most important room."

"Which room would that be? The kitchen, the living room, possibly the library?"

"No the bedroom."I growled while kissing Luna's neck.

I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her so my chest was curved over her back. I kept us walking towards her suite while I trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled on her ear while whispering to her how much I love her, how much I missed her and how we shall never be apart like that again. I could feel her relaxing back in to me.

We finally made it to her room and I opened the door.

I could hear and feel her gasp when she saw the room.

"Blaise this is amazing but it is too much. It is too big and too many rooms for me. I can easily live in one of your smaller rooms. It's too pretty for me."

"Nothing is too much, too big or too pretty for you my Luna. You deserve the best."

I kissed Luna's cheek when I finished this statement.

Luna squealed then turned round in my arms and kissed me quickly on the mouth before escaping my arms and running in to the bathroom.

"It's wonderful!"

She then ran out on to the large balcony area she had which was off her living room and bed room.

"It's incredible!"

She then ran quickly in to the bedroom and I hear her say "It's huge."

I heard a soft thump. I quickly ran in to the room to see Luna lying on the middle of the bed on her back with a huge grin on her face.

This was the stuff of my dreams.

"Would you care to join me?"

I grinned at this statement and began to walk towards the bed. I was like a lion stalking its prey.

I jumped on the bed and crawled on top of Luna. I smirked down at her and got a cheery grin back. I leant down and began to kiss her softly and lightly. Luna was not having this and quickly the kiss turned fierce and Luna pulled me down on top of her. Her kiss was filled with lust and longing. Merlin did I miss kissing her that week.

**Lemons begin here**

I slowly let my hand travel over her body, letting them reacquaint themselves with her. She feels amazing . I slowly slide my hand up underneath her top. I pulled back to check with Luna that this was ok. She smiled and nodded then slowly raised her arms above her head so I could remove her top. I quickly removed it and let my eyes roam across this new bare skin. She is gorgeous.

I leant down again and began to kiss her again. The kiss was hot and filled with passion. I could feel my trouser tighten painfully. Oh Merlin this was perfect. I moved my hands to Luna's back and felt for the clasp. When I undid it slowly began to slip Luna's bra off. She looked me directly in my eyes and grinned at me. Once it was removed I took a moment again to look at the new parts of Luna that I was only getting to see. I leaned down began to worship her breast. I kissed, licked and nibbled one while massaging the other with my hand. I began to pull and tease her nipples till it was a hard point then I switched breasts. Luna was panting and groaning while she writhed beneath me. Merlin she was sexy.

I slowly kissed my way down to the waistband of her jeans. I looked up to Luna's face to get permission to remove them.

"Oh god, Blaise just take them off" groaned Luna.

I quickly unbuttoned and removed Luna's jeans. She smelled delicious. I can't wait to taste her. I could see how excited she was. There was a damp spot on her underwear. I ran a finger along her underwear. Luna let out a shuddered breath.

I slowly moved her underwear down her legs. I then leaned in and began to kiss from Luna's ankle up to her knee then continued on up to her upper thigh. I continued till I was nearly at her groin when I stopped and began to kiss the other leg following the same path as before.

"Please Blaise." Luna whimpered.

I chuckled and moved towards my destination quicker than I wanted. I slowly spread Luna's legs a bit further apart then leaned in and slowly licked along her slit ending at her clit which I sucked in to my mouth. I continued on repeating the pattern till I slowly pushed a finger in to Luna. I could feel her walls flutter around me as a licked, nibbled and sucked on her clit. I continued to push my finger in and out till I could add a second. I could hear Luna's breathing quicken and her walls began to tighten around my finger. She let out a loud groan then screamed "Blaise." As she came.

She looks amazing when she comes. I will never get tired of seeing that face. I slowly removed my hands from her and sat back.

Her breathing began to get under control. She opened her eyes and sat up only to push me down on my back and straddle my waist.

Luna Pov

That was the best sensation I have ever felt. I have heard the girls in my dorm talk about how good it feels when a guy goes down on you but I never knew it would be that good. It was incredible.

I now want to return the favour. I slowly begin to unbutton Blaise shirt and remove it. He has a huge grin on his face.

"I love you." I whisper to him before I lean down to kiss him.

"I love you too."

I moved my hands down his chest to his belt buckle which I just about manage to undo. I quickly undo the buttons and slide his jeans off his legs.

He is now left lying beneath me in only his boxers. I can see how tented they are. I remember how big Blaise is. What if I choke on it?

Time to face my fear.

I quickly slide his boxers down and off his legs before I can think about it. I then lean down and kiss the head of his cock. I then run my tongue out over the head. I can hear Blaise's breathing hitch and suddenly increase in tempo. He tastes surprisingly good. I slowly move my mouth down his length letting more and more in to my mouth. I run my tongue quickly around his then move back up. I can hear him let out a strangled groan. I go to move back scared I have hurt him.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop baby it feels so good."

I moved back closer and close my mouth over him and begin to bob up and down his length.

He groans get louder and feel his hand curling in my hair. I can feel his hand tightening on my hair the closer he is to release. He begins to move his hips with my movements. He lets out a loud moans "Lunnaaa, move away I am about to come" I stay where I am and begin to move faster then he comes and I can feel it hitting the back of my throat.

I quickly swallow the hot liquid. When he stops I slowly move up his length and release him.

**Lemons end here**

He is lying back with his eyes closed and a content look on his face. He opens his eyes and looks at me directly. "You are incredible. That was wonderful."

He pulls me down beside him and curl up in to his side while he pulls the sheets up and over up. We soon drift off to sleep wrapped around each other.

AN please review. This is the Italian that was spoken. Hoping again that google translate was correct.

My darling daughter. How I missed you. I cannot wait for our ladies day out!


	25. Thoughts

Chapter 25

Luna Pov

The week at Blaise's house went by so quickly I can't believe it is over and I am on the train back to Hogwarts. My first day at Blaise's house was perfect, once we woke up from our nap we went down to dinner. When we finished dinner we opened our presents. Blaise's mother had bought me a whole new wardrobe of clothes, new jeans, new tops, jumpers, skirts, trousers, cardies etc. you think of it she bought it. His step father gave me a muggle book on animals. I read about the most fascinating animal called the honey badger. It is seriously bad ass. My favourite present was definitely Blaise's, he got me a locket that is spelled that when I open it, it shows his face and he is saying "I love you." It is the best gift I have ever gotten. It is perfect.

I got Madre a thick wool scarf to keep her warm when it is cold. James received a pair of thick knitted gloves to keep his hands warm while he out with his cattle. Blaise got the picture frame. I think he really liked it. It is on his bedside table and I have caught him several times flicking through the photos of us.

Madre and I went on our mother daughter day. The two men stayed at home. I think James managed to drag Blaise out on to the farm to see the cows.

My feet have never been as sore as that day. We spent the first half of the day going around the shops. Madre had us up and out of the house by nine to hit the shops. We only stopped at two for lunch which was delicious. We spent the second half of the day in the spa. Where I was poked, prodded, waxing, plucked, massaged and trimmed within an inch of my life. The hairdressers took 4 inches off my waist length hair then layered it and gave me a side fringe. Its looks so pretty and soft, I really love what they did with it.

My favourite part of the day would have been when the spa therapist gave me my full body massage. It felt so good and I was so relaxed. I could get use to being a lady of leisure.

The rest of the week was filled with me meeting Blaise's friends and family. They were so friendly. Every night there was new party or ball to go to. Thank merlin that Madre had thought to buy me a few ball gowns. I really felt like a princess while wearing them. We were so busy during the day and by the time it was night I was too tired to do anything with Blaise so we never did get to have sex. I think that was his mum's plan, make me so sleepy that I could not have sex with her son. Hahaha it worked.

I suppose we can always do it at Hogwarts but it is not like we are in a rush to do it. We are only young and we do have the rest of lives to have sex. We don't really need to right now.

Oh I have been off in a daydream for far too long. I have now lost the conversation Blaise and his friends were having. Maybe if I just nod and agree that will help me get by.

Blaise Pov

We have been a week back at Hogwarts. Luna and I have barely seen each other. The teachers have been giving Luna so much work for O.W.L.S that she has not been able to meet me. She has been spending all her evenings in the Ravenclaw common room or the library working. I have not had time to see her either. The teachers have really been piling on the homework and studying for our practice N.E.W.T.S. I am really starting to get stressed out over it. I am determined that I shall earn great grades on it so that when I go for jobs when I am graduated people won't say "He only got the job because of his name, he has no brains to go with it."

I have brains I have plenty of brains. I am third in my year. I want to get jobs and promotions due to my merit not my name therefore I must work hard to prove myself to people.

When I am older I wish to work in law. I want to change the laws to help werewolves, elves, centaurs, fairies, veela and other magical animals. I want to give them more rights and help stop the prejudice that the face on a daily base. People afflicted with werewolfism should be able to get wolfsbane potion to help reduce the pain and keep the human side of them in control. It should be given to them for free by the ministry. House elves should also have rights, they should be kept in decent living conditions and no harsh punishment. Slowly over time once they are use to that we can introduce days off and pay.

I guess most people would not expect me to want to work they all think I am going to a lazy play boy that lives off my parents money. They expect that of most of my friends but they will surprise you. For example Draco does not want to be a death eater. He actually likes muggles and their culture. He loves their music and films. He even dated a muggle for a year. He told her he went to a very private boarding school in Scotland. They eventually broke up over the distance problems. When he is in school he has to act a certain way because he knows his father has people watching him so Draco has to be cruel and mean especially to muggle borns. Draco wants to be an Auror when he is older so he can catch the bad guys like his dad. He has actually been telling Dumbledore of all his father's plans and anything else he hears at the manor. He became a spy for Dumbledore. He wants to be a better person and this is how he is doing it.

We just have to wait till this war is over then we can finally give up the roles we must play and show that blood purity is completely wrong.

Potter has to win this war. It is killing me and my friends having to keep pretending we are something we are not.

Clearly being without Luna this week has made me far too broody and moody. I better go find her and force her so spend time with me.

AN thanks for reading.


	26. Summer Loving

AN I still own nothing. JK owns all.

Lemons in this chapter but as usual there is a warning.

Chapter 26

Luna Pov

I can't believe how quickly the year has gone by. It is already summer and I just finished my last O.W.L today. I have my suitcase packed and ready to go. The year has been a rush, Blaise and I were full force studying so we would get through these exams. After a week had went by without us seeing each other we decided that we would now sit with each other during lunch and dinner. Each meal we would switch who's friends we sat with. We also decided Sundays are rest days and that we would not study this day and spend the day together with our friends or just the two of us. It has really helped us relax and has made the time we spend together more precious. Our studying is also better since we are taking breaks to relax our brains.

It was one of those Sundays in May that we did it. We went all the way. We had sex.

It was amazing. We had spent the whole day together. As we were walking back up towards the castle I decided this was it and today was the day. I dragged Blaise towards the room of requirement.

I walked past the room three times thinking of what I required from it. A big dark heavy wooden door appeared. I pushed the latch and opened the door to see what the room had gifted us with. It was a big bright airy room with white wooden floors and blue walls and a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It was exactly what I wished for.

I grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him in to the room with me. I closed the door behind us.

**Lemons begin**

I stood up on my tippy toes and pulled Blaise's face towards me. I kissed him on the lips the kiss was fierce. It was a battle of dominance. I could feel Blaise back stepping me towards the bed. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and I toppled back on to it. I looked up to see Blaise smirking down at me. I began to crawl backwards till I was lying in the middle of the bed.

"Come and join me."

Blaise crawled up the bed towards me as his grin spread across his face. He was balancing his body over mine while he looked in to my eyes. He leant down and kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes and he trailed his butterfly kisses across my forehead over my eyelids on top to my cheeks until he reached my lips. He quickly deepened the kiss.

I could feel his hand roaming up and down my body familiarizing themselves with my curves. I put my arms up making it easier for Blaise to quickly remove my top which he did. He trailed his kisses along my jaw line to my ear.

He began to whisper "I love you so much."

His hands reached around behind me and undid the clasp on my bra and slid it down my arms. His attention was then devoted to my breasts. He kissed, pulled, massaged and nibbled until I was melting mush of girl. I could barely get words out.

His hands continued moving down to the waistband of my jeans which he quickly undid and removed me of. My underwear quickly followed. I was completely naked while he was still fully clothed.

He leaned back on his haunches and started down at me. I began to feel slightly uncomfortable so I moved my arms across to cover my chest but Blaise stopped me before I could.

"Don't you are gorgeous. Don't cover up please."

He leaned down and continued to kiss me.

I was ready. I wanted him.

I pushed Blaise on to his back and quickly took off his shirt and then moved on to the removal of his trousers. Once those were off I tackled the boxers and they soon joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. I kissed Blaise then moved back and whispered "I am ready."

He moved me so I was once again on my back. His hand drifted down to my hip then moved down lower till he was cupping my mound. His fingers drifted down till he was in me then he moved his fingers back out and spread the moisture back up to my clit. I could feel my back arch at the sensations Blaise was creating. His finger dipped back down in to me and he continued to move it in and out till he could add a second then a third finger. I felt so stretched. It was slightly uncomfortable but it felt so good. I could not contain the noises that were erupting from my throat. Then suddenly it hit me, a wave of pleasure so strong that my back arched off the bed and my hips bucked against Blaise's hand.

He slowly removed his hands from me and lined his erect cock up beside me. He prodded my entrance lightly to let me know what was happened. I felt his hands touch my stomach and hear him mutter a spell then I felt a rush of warm. He must have cast a contractive spell.

"Do it fast. So the pain is over quickly."

"Are you sure?"

I could not speak I was that nervous. I could only smile and nod at him.

He quickly surged forward until he was complete sheathed inside me. I felt so full. He was so big.

He stayed still so I could grow accustom to the sensation. I could see how difficult for him.

"Merlin Luna you are so hot and wet. You feel incredible."

I slowly moved up hips up and down. I could see Blaise's eye roll to the back of his head as he groaned.

"So fucking good."

He moved his hips so he moved in and out. He quickly began to pick up his speed. It felt so good but I could not get the words out all I managed to do was groan or whimper. I wrapped my legs around Blaise as he continued to pound in to me. God it felt amazing. Blaise grabbed one of my legs and slung it over his shoulder as he continued moving in to me. Then my body tightened and pleasure flooded though me. Blaise continued on for a few more thrusts before I felt him come.

"Luna… so …goddamn… perfect…."

He collapsed on top of me and I felt the air rush out of my lungs. He quickly rolled off me and apologized while checking I was ok. We cuddled for the rest of the night.

**Lemons finished.**

The next day I was definitely walking brandy legged. I knew Draco was about to mention it but the glare he received from Blaise stopped him in his tracks.

It was perfect. It was everything I dreamed of and wanted.

AN thanks for reading. Please review. xx


	27. The Wedding

Chapter 27

Blaise Pov

We have been on summer holidays for a month now. Luna and I are in a state of shock. Dumbledore has been murdered by Snape. Our last day at school was Dumbledore's funeral. I can't believe he is dead. He was always so strong, wise and powerful. Now he is gone.

I have no idea what Draco is going to do now. He had been forced to take the dark mark and get the death eaters in to the school. No one is going to believe that he was unwilling to do it. He has a noose around his neck now.

Even though it is summer the days are bleak. The Dementors are breeding. They are feeding on our emotions leaving us sadden and disheartened. We have had to up the protection on the manor so as they cannot enter it. Now the only people who can enter are family or those with a strong love of us so that only leaves me with Luna or Draco as a visitor.

I really hope harry has a plan. I have already offered my library to Hermione to find information she has already been and removed the books she needs. I offer any help I can but I still feel it is not enough.

Today is the wedding of Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour. I am attending with Luna. I have been standing in front of my mirror for the last twenty minutes fixing my robes. It is just not right! I feel pressure building on me. I can feel it in my bones that something is going to go horribly wrong today.

I floo over to Luna's home and as soon as I arrive we go to the Weasley's home. The wedding is quick and soon we are eating then dancing. The day has flown by. It has been fun but I cannot rid myself of this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

As Luna and I are dancing around the room, I pull her tighter to me. I see a flash of silver in the corner of my eye. We both turn in shock when we hear a deep booming voice come from a silver lynx.

"_**The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**_

The room went in sudden panic. People were screaming and apparating away. I could feel the protection charms that covered the Burrow fall as the death eaters arrived. I saw Hermione run through the crowds of petrified people to Harry and Ron grabbing them and suddenly disappearing on the spot. Suddenly death eaters were everywhere. The surrounded us so quickly. I pulled out my wand and Luna does the same. We stand back to back and began flinging hexes towards the death eaters.

I have never been more scared in my life. I have no idea how Potter does this every year. It is terrifying.

As soon as Luna and I got out of the cross fire I grabbed her and apparited away to my house. I was so scared I would splinch us because I was not focusing enough.

We landed on the front garden of my house with a thump.

"Did you see if Harry, Hermione and Ron got away? They need to have made it away? Did they make it?" screamed Luna.

"YES! Yes I saw Hermione grab them and leave but I think the death eaters followed them. I saw a few disappear as soon as Hermione, Harry and Ron did."

"At least it was only a few I am sure Harry, Ron and Hermione can handle it. They are safe I know it. We are going to win this."

With that Luna grabbed me and kissed me. I hope what she says is true.

I know this year at Hogwarts is going to be like no other before.

_**AN Excerpt taken from harry potter and the deathly hallows. I own nothing.**_

_**Please review x**_


	28. Train Journeys

Chapter 28

Luna Pov

School is hell on earth. We have been back a month. As soon as I stepped foot on the train station I could sense it in the air. It was wrong, there was a sinister vibe. The Carrow sibilings were at the train station. They were watching over everyone looking out for any muggles apparently. I could hear them discussing how muggles were dirty animals that need to wiped from the earth. Amycus the brother is squat and lumpy. He is standing to the side leering at any pretty pureblooded student that walks past. He has a wheezy giggle which he uses repeatedly when speaking to his sister Alecto who is a stocky little woman, she clearly shares her brother's squatness and laugh. It is a truly horrible laugh. It matches their personalities. The Carrows have been nothing but malicious and vindictive since they have arrived at Hogwarts. They are appalling with their punishment methods. Anyone who isn't pureblooded or a death eater's child is punished for the smallest infractions. Amycus teaches defence against the dark arts but it has become just "The Dark Arts". We are forced to perform the Cruciatus Curse against students who have been assigned to detention. In my defence against the dark arts class this week we were told to practice the Cruciatus curse on a first year who had dropped his book in Muggle studies. The poor child had only dropped his book because he was so terrified of his teacher. Alecto teaches Muggle studies, which has become a compulsory subject, she tells students that Muggles are like animals.

Neville, Ginny and I have started Dumbledore's army again to help protect the students from the Carrows. No one knows about the room of requirement so our base is there. Well actually Crabbe and Goyle knew where it was so we were forced to oblivate them. Draco also knows but he would never tell because he hides there also. We are really seeing who we can trust and who we cannot. Theo, Draco, Pansy and Blaise can be trusted but no other Slytherins can. I had to miss class today because my body was in so much pain after Defence Against The Dark Arts. I refused to use the Cruciatus Curse on the child so I was punished for disobeying. It was horrible but it is getting less painful each time. I think my pain threshold is getting higher. Neville has been through the worst he is truly our hero. He stands up for everyone and doesn't let the Carrows get away with inflicting this pain on us. However their punishments for him are a hundred times worse than any they give anyone else. His chest and arms have become a crisscross of scars and cuts. I can't believe Snape is letting this happen. I thought he was a Dumbledore man! I know he is doing what he can by changing people's detention from with the  
Carrows to with Hagrid or Mcgonnall but it is not enough. The students are suffering. We have more and more people moving in to the room of requirement.

Luckily every time someone new arrives the room expands a little bit more and a new bed shows up. I was so glad when one of the girls thought we would need boys and girls bathrooms then we got a kitchen which links down to the house elves kitchen so we now have food but we can live in a room forever only leaving to help the others on the outside.

Neville somehow created a passageway through a painting to the Hogs head Inn in Hogsmeade. The inn is owned and run by Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. He has helped us so much throughout the year.

I have not been able to spend much time with Blaise. He has had to play the role of the perfect pureblood while I must protect those that are weaker than me. I know Blaise helps me sometimes but he is trying to protect his mother by acting this way so our relationship has been put on the back burner.

Not that I love him any less. I love him so much it hurts but at the moment we have very important roles and things to do. We always have later and forever to be together but right now we need to focus on these tasks.

Blaise Pov

This year has been torture. I cannot believe it is Christmas already and I am on the train home. Luna and I have barely been able to spend time together because we both have roles to play and those roles don't mix. We have been able to meet up sometimes at night but those nights are few and far between.

I can't wait to make it to my manor so Luna and her father can come over and spend Christmas with my Madre and I. She got rid of James over the summer, he was brutally killed when his cows charged at him and trampled him to death. My Madre could not save him in time and he had left his wand inside so he could not protect himself.

I really hope that Mr Lovegood is ok because he has not been replying to Luna's letters and the last time I saw a Quibbler it was very pro Potter and Voldemort would not like that. He has already taken over the prophet and it is nothing but propaganda now.

I suddenly felt the train shudder and stop. I looked over at Draco and we both had fear in our eyes. What was happening. We looked out of our carriage windows and saw the dementors flying over head. We can no longer tell when they are near because are moods are constantly bleek.

I see three death eaters storming down the corridors. I see a flash of platinum hair. Lucius must be here. I wonder why. I see Bellatrix dancing down the corridor. She seems to be singing something.

We slide open the door slightly to hear what she is saying.

"Moon bright that's our girl,

Oh Luna where are you?

Are you hiding on me now?

Bella only wants to play with you darling.

We have your lovely daddy.

He is learning his lesson about talking about the dark lord and we are going to enforce that lesson by using you. "

Oh Merlin I think I am going to be ill. They are here for my Luna. I look over to Draco. I can feel the terror struck look that is painted on my face. What can I do to fix this?

Suddenly I see a flash of blonde past my window along the corridor.

"Over here. No one harms my father. I am surprised Tom sent you, I thought you would be too busy warming his bed!"

Luna flung a hex towards Bella. Bella ducked but the hex managed to slice her arm.

Bella let out a maniacal laugh. It hurt my ears.

"Oh so Dumbledore's little army sergeant wants to play."

Bella shot a hex towards Luna who just managed to side step it in time. The corridor was too small for a duel.

Luna doesn't have enough room to move. She is going to get hurt.

They continued to duel. I could see the flashes of light go by. I tried to leave the cabin I was in but the doors were magically locked. I did everything I could to open then but nothing worked.

Luna was doing really well. She got a few well places hits on Bella. When suddenly I saw a red light hit her right in the middle of her chest and she collapsed to the ground with a dead thump. There was silence but Bella's insane laughter.

Bella reached down and grabbed Luna with a crack they disapparated. I heard two more cracks of disapparation. All the death eaters were gone.

Then suddenly I heard screaming. It was so loud. Why wasn't it stopping?

Oh Merlin it was me. Why can't I stop screaming? Merlin I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I looked to Draco only to see him searching through his trunk.

He finally pulled out a phial. He uncorked it then stuck in my mouth and forced me to drink.

Suddenly I became very calm then everything went black.

It has been four days and I have heard nothing more about Luna.

I hope she is ok.

AN thanks for reading. Please review!xx


	29. Free Elf

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Chapter 29

Luna Pov

I hate it here. At least at Hogwarts I knew I was doing some good. I have been here for two months, I think, I don't really know because there is no light here so I can't tell the passing of time. So far I have only met Mr Ollivander. He is very weak from Tom Riddle torturing him for information. He has had barely any food and he has been here for months before I arrived. I really don't think he is going to last. I don't want to have to deal with more deaths. I just hope he will be ok.

On my third night here in the Cellar, Draco managed to creep down late at night to see me. He told me he was working with the Order of Phoenix but it was very difficult for him to be able to tell them where I was because he is not the secret keeper of the manor. His father is, so Draco is unable to bring them here. I don't want him to risk himself by letting me loose so I must stay. Plus I would not be able to bring Mr Ollivander if I were to escape that way, he is far too weak and I cannot leave him here. My soul would not rest if I did. Draco however did manage to sneak me down some healing potions for Mr Ollivander and I after have been tortured for information by the death eaters. He also makes sure the house elves sneak us some food but it still not enough. I can feel myself getting weaker every day. Bellatrix doesn't torture Dean or Griphook she doesn't think they have any information. She just doesn't feed them but I share the food Draco sends for me with them.

It is so difficult to stay positive and believe that we will be rescued. I am normally a positive person but this is slowly breaking me. Every other day I am brought upstairs to Bellatrix for her to torture me for information. I have yet to tell her anything. I don't think she even cares about finding information, I think she just likes to hear me scream and see me in pain. When it is my rest day Mr Ollivander is brought upstairs to her. Today he was so weak from his torturing two days ago that I begged them to take me instead because I knew he would not survive it today. The death eaters agreed and I was dragged upstairs. It much more painful than ever before, the pain was excruciating. I could hear my screaming bouncing off the walls mixing with Bellatrix's insane laughter. Draco was sitting at the table looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. I could tell he was truly sorry that this was happening to me. When Bellatrix was finally finished with me, she commanded Draco to return me to the cellar. He dragged my limp body from the room but as soon as the door shut, he lifted me up in to his arms in a bridal lift while he whispered how sorry he was to me.

He carried me up to his room, he locked and warded the room then helped me wash myself clean of the blood and grime that had been clinging to my body. He brought me pain potion and blood replenishing potion. He began to heal my cuts with his wand and apply bruise salve. By then the house elf had washed and dried my outfit. It was still torn and ratty but at least it didn't stink. I quickly pulled on and hugged Draco.

"Thank you so much. You have done so much for me. I hope you stay safe."

"I am sorry I can't do more. I feel evil when I am forced to watch her torture people yet I can't bring myself to stop her."

"She would kill you if you did. You have to just sit there and watch it. Promise you will stay safe Draco! Promise me."

"I promise Luna."

"Tell him I love him and am I thinking about him."

"I always do and he is doing the same."

Draco walked me back down to the cellar. As soon as we arrive in the cellar, a silver wolf arrived in the room.

"_**Draco come to the dining room immediately. Granger and Weasley are here." **_Boomed Bellatrix's voice.

Draco looked at me with fear in his eyes. We were doomed. If it was them, Harry must be nearby. Tom Riddle was going to win.

I could feel the sobs bubbling up my throat and they burst forth. Draco turned on his heel and began to run back towards the dining room. I moved further in to the room and sat down on the floor. The tears were running down my face. I slowly calmed myself down. If it was Hermione and Ron here I need to stay calm and think of a plan to get us out of here.

The door to the cellar opened and for a moment I was blinded by the light then I saw two bodies being flung towards me. I moved out of the way and the bodies landed with a dull thud. I quickly moved over to check on them. It was Harry and Ron. They were tied together. Harry quickly jumped up and began to scream "HERMIONE!"

We could hear Hermione's screams of pain from above us. Bellatrix was going all out today. It was a horrible sound. We could hear Hermione screaming her answers back to Bellatrix.

I grabbed the nail and used it to separate harry and Ron from each other. Ron pulled out a deluminator and suddenly we had light in the room. It was truly magical.

I could hear them discussing up above if the sword was a fake or not and how they would have stolen it from her vault. They decided to call Griphook the goblin up to the room and see what he would say. Griphook had barely spoken in all the time I have been at Malfoy manor. Harry begged Griphook to say the sword was a fake. Mr Malfoy stormed in to the cellar and took Griphook upstairs with him.

Suddenly we heard the crack of apparition. Ron clicked his deluminator and we saw Dobby the house elf. Harry and Ron told him to start taking us to Shell Cottage where Ron's brother Bill lives. I didn't want to leave them here to deal with this but they promised to meet us there. We landed at shell cottage and I manage to remember some facts about the Weasley family that only I would know. I was lucky it was enough to get me in.

Bill and Fleur look shocked to see us. I think they thought I would be dead by now. Glad to surprise them.

Fleur began to fuss over me but I told her she should focus on Mr Ollivander which she promptly did. Once everyone had been seen to, we just had to sit and wait for Harry, Hermione and Ron to show up. My nerves were killing me, when they finally showed up with a bloody dobby. Fleur set to work immediately trying to heal the stab wound to his chest. His eyes were closed but Fleur continued to work soon the wound was completely healed. Fleur began to pour potion after potion down his neck while Harry screamed at her to hurry up and save him. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him from the room to outside. I could not leave the room. I just sat there holding the house elf's tiny hand. I kept checking his wrist for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

AN thanks for reading. I know it is slightly different from the book but I like it that way! xxx


	30. Signs

AN I own nothing. JK owns all. Two more chapters and we are done!

Chapter 30

Blaise POV

It has been five months since Luna has been kidnapped. For three months at least I knew where she was and that Draco was looking out for her and feeding her but for the last two I have no idea where she is. Harry and his friends broke her out of the house. I have not heard hair nor hide of her. I know it is better that she is out of Malfoy Manor but it is killing me not knowing where she is.

Apparently Bellatrix was apoplectic in her rage over the fact that they all got away. All of their captives gone. She apparently killed twenty elves and goblins that evening due to her rage. One after another till she ran out.

The Malfoy's are apparently the shame of all the death eaters. Lord Voldemort is furious with them for their many failings of him. Bellatrix being his lover didn't even save her from his wrath.

I don't know what to do lately. This was the year I was suppose to propose to Luna. We should be engaged by now. I wanted to propose to over Christmas Holidays but that obviously didn't happen. I wanted everyone to know she was mine and I hers before I graduated from Hogwarts.

Now I worry that I will never get the chance to see her again. All our hopes and dreams will be gone.

I keep looking at the self updating photo frame of us because I know as soon as a photo of her is taken I will see it. So far none has been taken.

It gets harder every day at Hogwarts.

The Carrows become crueler everyday and Snape is unable to stop them without drawing attention to his self. He does what he can but it is not enough. The other teachers try to protect us as much as they can by never giving us detentions and sheltering us from the Carrows. They are also teaching us defence so we can protect ourselves.

The people that are in Dumbledore army practice every night. We all now live in the room of requirement. We hardly ever leave the room unless we have to. It is safer here. Our numbers have increased greatly. They have quadrupled from what they were at the start of the year.

I sometimes worry that this war will not end the way we want it to.

We listen to Potter watch whenever we can. We hope to hear any good news or even just to hear the voice of a loved one. I yearn every time we listen in to hear Luna's voice. It has yet to happen.

Tonight is the night for Potter watch once again.

Seamus is sitting in the corner with the wireless tapping it with his wand while whispering "Sirius"

He continues to this for ten minutes and all we here is static then there is a sudden screech.

"Welcome to Potter watch. I apologise that we have been off the air for a while but we had a few house visits in our area from some charming death eaters but we have now found a safe location. We have our regular co host with us. Say hello to the audience Rapier."

"Hello audience, it is me your friendly co host Rapier and I am joined by the ever lovely River."

Ginny gasped once she heard the voice on the radio she slowly moved closer to it. Several other students shuffled closer also.

"It's Fred and Lee. I know their voices." She whispered.

The tears ran down her cheeks as she cried in happiness knowing that at least one of her family members was alive and well.

"Well this week on Potter watch we are joined by a new voice. Her name is Leporidae."

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all well."

Oh Voldemort's nipple! It is Luna. She alive and well!

"It's Luna! She is alive!"

I stood up and ran across the room towards the radio.

I can't believe she is on the radio. I could not even understand what they were saying. I was loving the fact that she was speaking at all. She was well.

I only managed to tune in when River was telling us what the next password is. It's Albus. I will looking out for the next show just in case she is on it.

At least I now know she is alive.

I went back to my hammock and pulled out the picture frame Luna had given me for Christmas last year. When I pulled it out of my trunk I saw straight away that the photo had changed. It was now Luna on her own smiling at me holding a sign saying "I am safe and well. I love you."

I was so happy I could see her. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight I would need to feed her up when we meet again.

I can't wait to see her again.

AN Thanks for reading. Please Review xx


	31. Battle

AN I own nothing. JK owns all.

Please review.

Chapter 31

Luna Pov

It turns out I had been in Malfoy Manor for three months. I have been living at Shell Cottage for two months.

It has been five months since I have seen or heard from Blaise. I know from the Weasley's that he has become a full member of Dumbledore's army and now lives in the room of requirement with the rest of them. It is too dangerous for me to sent him a letter or floo him. All methods of communication are being closely watched. The risk is too high. I will just have to wait till this is over or when he graduates to see him.

I spend my days at shell cottage making healing potions or cooking food for the people out on the front lines. Mr Ollivander is slowly getting back to full strength. We take daily walks around the garden to build up his strength. Dean and I work together on strategy plans on how best to defeat the death eaters in battle. If there are any good ones we share it with the Order of Phoenix. We were initiated shortly after we arrived at shell cottage. Mrs Weasley was against it, she said we were too young to be joining but she was quickly reminded that we needed all the help we can get and that I had faced death eaters before and survived.

I heard that Fred and Lee run a pirate radio show called Potter watch. The show is for those who are rebelling against Lord Voldemort and support harry. The show supplies information to the wizarding community about recent events that are not reported on the Wizarding Wireless Network or in the Daily Prophet, both of which have fallen under the authority of Voldemort. The show is there to help boost the morale of the allies involved in the anti-Voldemort group by broadcasting supportive messages to Harry and everyone else resisting the Voldemort. The show also says if any rumours are false to help reduce the fear people are feeling. At the end of every show they read out a list of the dead.

I decided that since the show will airing from the kitchen of shell cottage that I will take part in it. Maybe Blaise will be listening. He can hear my voice and know that I am well. I have wanted to let him know I am well for so long but there is no other way to communicate with him. I just hope he is listening.

I decided to name myself Leporidae because my patronus is a hare and a hare is a member of the Leporidae family. I hope Blaise will understand it and know that it is me.

When the show started I was so nervous, I could barely stutter the words out then I got in to it. If you asked me now what I said during the show, I could not tell you. I was just babbling.

Blaise Pov

I managed to get a good night's sleep after I heard her voice.

I dreamt of her.

Luna Pov

It has now been a month since the show. I have not been able to be on it since that first time because they keep moving around different safe houses for to air it so they are not caught by the death eaters. I hope Blaise heard me.

We have been keeping busy. Fleur, Dean and I practice dueling with each other to make sure we are ready for the war that is looming upon us. When Bill gets home from work or order business he joins us.

We are all just sitting down to dinner, when I feel my galleon from Dumbledore's army burn in my pocket it says

"_**Come to Hogwarts the battle begins. Enter through the Hogs Head Inn." **_

We all grabbed our wands run outside to apparate to the Hogs Head Inn in Hogsmeade. I was ready to do this.

The Hogs head is packed with order members, students past and present. We all climb in to the painting and begin to crawl towards the room of requirement.

Once we arrive in the room of requirement we see that the room is packed with students past and present. Harry, Hermione and Ron are standing in the middle of the crowd. Harry suddenly calls for us all to be silent. He tells us that he has to find something that is missing and that it originally belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

I can only thing of one thing that could have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and that is her lost diadem.

"Harry it could be her lost diadem. Daddy had been trying to recreate it."

"Luna it is lost. How are we supposed to find it!" screamed Cho.

In the end up I am bringing harry up to the common room to show him her statue so he knows what it looks like. We go under his invisibility cloak so the Carrows don't know he is here.

As soon as we enter the common room Harry steps out from under the cloak and Alecto stepped out from the shadows and touched the dark mark on her arm. She was summoning Lord Voldemort here.

"He knows you are here Potter."

I could not let her trap Harry here. I shot a stunner off at her and she crumbled to the ground in a heap.

I can hear the student waking up and coming downstairs. I quickly pull harry back under the cloak with me and we both become as silent as possible.

I can see that the students are freaking out when they see Alecto Carrow unconscious on the floor. They know they will be punished for this.

I can hear her brother pounding on the door outside demanding to be let in. He is screaming at McGonagall to open the doors because he knows his sister has summoned Lord Voldemort.

He is now demanding that they blame some of the students for his sister summoning Lord Voldemort because he does not want to get in trouble. What a dirty low life scum bag.

"How dare you even think of blaming my students for your sister's stupidity!" screams McGonagall.

"Don't you dare speak back to me old woman. I will destroy you."

Before I can stop him Harry run out from under the cloak and is now using the Cruciatus curse on him. Oh Merlin this is going to end up horribly.

The Ravenclaw students, Harry, McGonagall and I discuss where the missing diadem could be. Harry tells McGonagall that the students can escape through the Hogshead inn.

He decides we have to find the Ghost of Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw. We quickly run to find her.

That was the last time I saw Harry Potter that evening until Hagrid carried his lifeless body in arms in front of everyone.

I could not hold back the sobs that broke from my throat.

The last couple of hours had been a blur of hexes and spells flying, deaths of people close to me and injuries to the ones that were left.

I still have not seen Blaise I do not think he is here. I hope he is safe.

Voldemort is happy. We have lost. Harry our only savior is dead.

Neville suddenly rushes forward and hacks the head off Nagini, Voldemort's snake using the sword of Gryffindor. The head lands with a dull thud to the ground and rolls around.

As the battle begins again, the Death Eaters are retreating. I am dueling against Bellatrix with Hermione and Ginny by my side. One of Bellatrix's spells narrowly misses Ginny. We hear a loud screech of anguish and suddenly Molly Weasley is rushing towards Bellatrix screaming "That bitch won't touch my daughter!"

She sends off a volley a spells and several hit their intended mark. Bellatrix falls to the ground dead. Voldemort's fury over losing his most devoted follower is so great that he blasts McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn backwards. Voldemort turns to Molly, to attack the person that killed his lover. A shield charm appears between them. Harry suddenly appears out of nowhere.

Both sides of the war are stunned in to silence when they see Harry alive and well. Harry commands everyone to stay back. He says the battle is between him and Voldemort now. They begin to circle each other suspiciously. Voldemort claims that Harry has only survived by hiding behind better wizards who sacrifice themselves for him. Harry urges Voldemort, or as Harry calls him Tom Riddle to feel remorse for his evil deeds. He then tells Tom that Dumbledore outsmarted him. Dumbledore had planning his own death, and Snape was never the Elder Wand's master. It's true master was Draco Malfoy. I don't really understand what Harry is saying. I have no idea what an elder wand is.

Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra just as Harry conjures an Expelliarmus, Voldemort's killing curse rebounds and he falls to the ground dead.

The crowd is in silence from watching this scene play out in front of us. There is silence then suddenly the crowd roars and they start rounding up the remaining death eaters.

I start running through the crowds searching for Blaise but I cannot see him.

Soon everyone is crowded in the entrance hall. The bodies have been lined up along the floor. I see Draco Malfoy standing beside his mother while she cries over the body of her dead husband. I move along and see classmate after classmate lined up on the ground with a glassy look in their eyes. There has been so many deaths.

I see the Weasley's with their red hair huddled round a body. Merlin I hope they are all ok. I quickly move through the crowds towards them. I finally see the face of the body that is lying on the ground. It is Percy. His parents and his siblings are crowded round him, sobbing. I pull Ginny towards me and wrap my arms around her. She returns my hug with a fierce passion. I slowly release her then move along. I see Professor Lupin leaning over the body Tonks. The tears are running down his face. I feel so sorry for him and his new born son.

I continue on my way checking to see if I see anymore loved ones. I falter in my steps when I spot him. Blaise he is huddled over a body with long blonde hair.

It is my father.

My daddy is gone.

I push my way through the crowds.

I can feel the tears running down my face.

This isn't happening.

Blaise sees me coming and stands up.

I finally reach him.

He pulls me in to his arms and I am home.

I feel my legs give and I collapse beside my father.

I run my hands over his face.

I check if he has a pulse in his neck.

There is no movement but he can't be dead.

He can't.

I am shaking.

I can stop shaking.

The sobs are so loud it hurts.

Blaise wraps me in him arms but lets me still sit on the floor beside daddy.

I can feel my breathing slow.

I let the darkness creep up on me.


	32. Ten Years

Chapter 32

AN I still own nothing.

Luna Pov

It has been ten years since the battle at Hogwarts.

I never forget that day. I never could.

I remember every single person that died on the side of the light that day.

I still can see their faces.

I am now married to Blaise, have been for 7 years. We are having our first child any day now. I always wonder what would Colin Creevy be doing if he was still alive? Would Percy Weasley be married by now? I think about questions like that often, especially now that I am pregnant.

I still see the Weasley's every other Sunday for family dinners. All of us go. Harry, Hermione and their three children, James, Lily and Albus. Ron and his wife Astoria, yes the Astoria Greengrass is now married to Ron. Her sister Daphne is actually a lovely girl and we are now very close friends. Draco and Gabrielle Delacour, they have been married for three years and they too are expecting their first child. Ginny and Theo have been married nine years and they have six children, Luna, Percy, Fiona, Betsey and the twins Nate and Danny. Bill and Fleur are also always in attendance with their two girls. The twins also attend with their wives Katie and Alicia. Charlie comes and he brings his girlfriend Emily. Remus attends also with Teddy. Teddy will be starting Hogwarts in September. He is so excited to go where his godfather had all his marvelous adventures. I would say Harry would not think they were marvelous adventures.

Blaise and I live in a small cottage on his estate. His mother wanted us to move in to the manor and she would move in to one of their smaller properties but I said no I would not feel comfortable in a house that size yet. I will have to slowly move my way up to a house that size!

I am happy with my life. I love it and everyone in it.

I give thanks to Harry every day for saving us.

He is my hero.

Blaise was my first and only love. I shall love him forever.

Blaise Pov

She is mine, all mine.

Dave Pov

It is about time those pair got breeding. Debbie and I have already had ten children. They need to catch up to us. I always knew they were perfect for each other.

AN Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please


End file.
